


Una madre para un huérfano

by PerezdeMiranda



Series: Enusor de Kóverax [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Male Character, Cannibalism, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Dark Fantasy, Dystopia, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Gen, Hacking, Magic, Orgy, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Social Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, Swords & Sorcery, Trans Character, Wizards
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerezdeMiranda/pseuds/PerezdeMiranda
Series: Enusor de Kóverax [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093541
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Pese a la ristra de granadas protónicas que colgaban de su cinturón, pese a la ensangrentada espada que ceñía, pese a las no pocas muertes que traía a las espaldas, y —¡cómo no!— pese a los treinta millones de recompensa que el zaibatsu Rasko ofrecía por su cabeza, el semblante de aquella hermosísima elfa era la viva imagen de la compasión.  
Recostada en su mecedora, acariciaba con ternura los cabellos de un niño elfo, que dormía, completamente indiferente a los disparos, explosiones y alaridos de dolor que inundaban en aquel momento el castillo de Kóverax.  
¡Oh, Kóverax! Los filtros ilusorios iban a caer tarde o temprano. Fuiste tú, negro e imponente desde lo más profundo del bosque, una de las poquísimas antorchas que quedaban en aquel mundo de oscuridad. Tus altísimas almenas excitaban la imaginación de los pocos hombres ociosos capaces de volar con la mirada por los recovecos del bosque, ¡una especie casi extinta en aquellos días! ¡Oh, Kóverax, baluarte de Cromlyr!  
Las puertas de la sala de reuniones fueron abiertas por un gallardo caballero, cuyo sudor no desmerecía ni por asomo su mirada llena de dignidad.  
—Las murallas están perdidas. Kóverax está perdido. Todo está perdido —dijo, dirigiéndose a la elfa—. ¡Oh, Inquisidora Baeralas! ¿Es éste el fin de la Causa, el fin de la Inquisición?  
La ansiedad de Euvos se relajó al escuchar las respuestas de la Inquisidora, pese a ser consciente de que los Herejes entrarían en la sala de reuniones de un momento a otro y los matarían a todos.  
Reparó entonces en el niño elfo, Enusor, que dormía recostado sobre la mecedora, probablemente bajo el efecto de alguna droga suministrada por Baeralas.  
—¡Oh, Cromlyr! —dijo Euvos— ¡Enusor! ¡El niño Enusor…! ¿Morirá también a manos de los Herejes? ¿No podrán dejarlo vivir? ¿Hasta qué punto es inexistente su compasión?  
—¿Compasión? ¿Hablas de compasión, Euvos, hablas de compasión? —replicó Baeralas, completamente cáustica— ¿Qué habría de ser realmente la compasión? ¿Cuál de los actos de los Herejes sería, acaso, más compasivo? ¿Te has parado a pensarlo, Euvos? ¿Sabes acaso qué es la compasión?  
Euvos comprendió y no pudo sino asentir con resignación.  
—¿Qué? —dijo el caballero al tiempo que palidecía— No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡Tú amas a ese niño, al igual que todos en el Séquito!  
—Puesto que lo amo, ¿puedo, acaso, proceder de otra manera?  
Sin perder su serenidad habitual, el rostro de la elfa se llenó de pesar.  
—Voy, amigo mío, a ser compasiva con el niño.  
Pero fue demasiado tarde. No hubo tiempo para la compasión. Los caballeros de la RaskoCOPS irrumpieron en la sala y acribillaron a disparos del bláster al desafortunado Euvos.  
Pero Baeralas fue más rápida.  
Las detonaciones acabaron con casi todos los Herejes.  
Solo quedaron en pie tres caballeros: el capitán don Nacle y sus dos lugartenientes, los sargentos Ceho y Jaai. El primero desenvainó su espada y se dirigió hacia Baeralas, al tiempo que le hacía un gesto a sus compañeros de que se mantuvieran al margen.  
—¿Y ahora qué, Despiop? —dijo don Nacle, desafiante— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Tanto para qué? Te dije que tus estupideces no te iban a llevar a ninguna parte. Aparte de morir, ¡no te ha servido de nada!  
La Inquisidora interrumpió su discurso con una primera estocada.  
Los golpes de Baeralas eran rápidos. Nacle perdía terreno. Los sargentos apuntaban a la cabeza de la Inquisidora con sus fusiles de asalto, y hubiesen llegado a disparar de no ser por la insistencia del capitán en salir victorioso de un duelo uno contra uno.  
—Por mucho que insistas, Despiop, nunca dejarás de ser quien eres.  
—El género es algo que puede fluir y cambiar. Los genitales, con los hechizos necesarios, también. Pero tu destreza con la espada… No sé.  
Como era de esperar, palabras así hicieron que los sargentos dejaran de ver sentido en seguir los caprichos de su superior. Baeralas murió entre risotadas, la cabeza agujereada por múltiples disparos de plasma.  
Los caballeros de la RaskoCOPS repararon entonces en la presencia del niño que continuaba ahí. No estaba muerto, sino dormido, y acababa de despertar. Acababa de coger un bláster del cuerpo sin vida de Euvos, y con él se apuntaba, para sorpresa de los caballeros, a su propia sien.  
Pese a su cortísima edad. 

Un dardo tranquilizante lanzado por Jaai interrumpió toda tentativa de suicidio. Y la sala quedó en calma. Los tres amigos —¿amigos?— se miraron aterrados.  
—Joder… —musitó Ceho— Creo que no voy a poder dormir en toda la puta semana.  
—¡Era un niño… un puto niño! —añadió Jaai— Nos dijiste, Nacle, que habría locura en todo esto. Pero, ¿un niño apuntándose con un jodido bláster? ¿Qué clase de locura acabamos de ver? ¿Qué hacía este niño viviendo entre esta panda de chiflados?  
Don Nacle avanzó hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Enusor sin ser capaz de disimular la humillación provocada por las chanzas de Baeralas. Por eso escupió sobre el cadáver desfigurado de ésta.  
—Los bandidos de Kóverax… Hemos visto mucha locura en los bosques de Doant, pero lo de hoy será difícil de superar. Es comprensible que no quede mucha cordura en los bandidos. Todos sabemos los problemas de la vida en las Tierras Desprotegidas. Pero esta gente… No se puede decir que vivieran como tal. Estaban sumidos día tras día en repugnantes orgías, mezclándose hombres y mujeres… Follar, drogarse y matar, poco más. No nos vamos a engañar, nosotros no somos muy diferentes. Pero, ¡un niño…! Puede ser de cualquiera de las zorras a las que hemos masacrado. ¡Incluso del propio Despiop! Sepa Dios la cantidad de magia que tenía en vena… ¡Totalmente antinatural! No es éste ambiente para que un niño se tenga que criar. Tenemos que llevarlo al RaskoCentro más cercano…  
—¿RaskoCentro? ¡Bah! —repuso Jaai— ¡Dejémoslo en el cuartel junto al panel de recompensas y que lo lleven ellos! Lo de hoy nos va a crear demasiados traumas a todos. Si queremos que todo este marrón haya merecido la pena, tendremos que cobrar la recompensa cuanto antes. ¡Treinta millones pueden dar para mucho! Esta noche tocará ponerse hasta el culo de todo, ¡pero para poder quitarnos toda esta mierda de la cabeza creo que harán falta más drogas y putas de lo habitual!


	2. Garuga el Devastador: El tecnosacerdote (primera parte)

Aquel viaje de tres horas en autobús —con un calor de la hostia y con una musiquita aberrante— lo recuerdo como uno de los trayectos más insufribles de mi puta vida. Me sentía ridículo viajando por aquellos ridículos parajes. ¿Para llegar a qué?  
Se suponía que a la parada de autobús de Ananjo. Una parada de autobús compuesta únicamente por una señal que hacía las veces de reloj del pueblo, en una minúscula plazoleta que, supuestamente, era el principal núcleo social de aquel villorio al que acababa de llegar, pese a lo cual ya empezaba —y con razón— a aborrecer. Los viejecillos que pasaban los ratos muertos en los bancos, colocados hasta las trancas con tal de no pensar en el despropósito de sus existencias, giraron sus mugrientas cabezas, alarmados, y me miraron a mí.   
Me aguardaba una buena sesión de miradas incómodas y disponía de poquísima paciencia para ello. Luego vendrían los balbuceos de los viejecillos, apestosos y desdentados, con sus “y tú de quién eres” y putas mierdas por el estilo. Recordé entonces con especial asco los consejos de mi jefe sobre “ser amable, sonriente y considerado”. Ningún examen preparatorio me había preparado para aquel apocalipsis. Si realmente hubieran sabido las circunstancias de Ananjo, bajo ningún concepto me habrían mandado allí.   
Era totalmente consciente de que sobre mí pesaba un conjuro de seguimiento y estaban al tanto de todos mis movimientos. Deseé con mucha fuerza que ellos, al haber visto la basura a la que acababa de llegar, fuesen conscientes del despropósito de todo aquel asunto y me mandasen un mensaje indicándome que podía regresar, con el fin de asignarse una tarea no ya mejor, sino menos vomitiva.   
Pero, por lo pronto, no me quedaba otra que apechugar y obedecer. La cuestión era cómo cojones obedecer. Daba la impresión de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no iba a valer para nada. En cualquier caso, mis supervisores tendrían que asumir que al menos lo había intentado. Me acerqué con consideración de la que fui capaza a dos de los ya mencionados viejecillos.  
—Perdonen, ¿la oficina de turismo?   
Los viejecillos me miraron sin darme respuesta alguna. Murmuraron algo entre ellos que, pese a mis esfuerzos —que no fueron pocos— no logré entender. Tomé la resolución de que no iba a extraer mucha información de esa gente. Me encogí de hombros y me alejé de allí, con total conocimiento de que aquellos viejos tenían la mirada clavada en mí. Les chocaba demasiado ver a un extranjero, y seguramente estuvieran criticando mi forma de vestir o cualquier soplapollez por el estilo, pero a mí me la sudaba salvajemente.   
¿Y ahora qué?  
Caí en la cuenta de que tenía mucho calor, y necesitaba algo con lo que refrescarme. Habían pasado, además, unas cuantas horas desde mi desayuno, un tentempié condenadamente frugal, compuesto solo por dos bollos de chocolate, ricos en aceite de palma y grasas saturadas. Me acerqué al único bar abierto de la plazoleta con una esperanza demasiado grande en que sirviesen algo de comer. Suponía, quizá con demasiado optimismo, que mis superiores no verían como rasgo de incompetencia la mala costumbre que tenía yo de seguir comiendo e hidratándome.   
El bar en cuestión era uno de esos sitios en los que, si no estaban poniendo fútbol, se debía a que las noticias sensacionalistas habían cobrado demasiada importancia en aquellos días. Viejecillos no menos repugnantes que los de la plazoleta miraban la tele con veneración. Otra sesión de noticias que aportaba detalles completamente innecesarios sobre el trilladísimo asunto de los bandidos de Kóverax. Noticias semejantes propiciaban el intercambio de cuñadismos, en ese caso concreto, sobre todo lo relativo al “bandido maricón”.   
Caí entonces en la cuenta de que los clientes del bar habían interrumpido su sesión de despropósitos varios para mirarme a mí. Para mirarme, que no para saludarme. Tan solo cuchicheaban y se preguntaban qué cojones hacía yo, un extranjero, allí, en aquella secta pseudoprivada. Bares similares solo tenían el sentido de mantenerse gracias a los mismos clientes, día tras día. Una persona externa alteraba el statu quo del establecimiento, y eso no gustaba a los habitantes de Ananjo.   
Pero estaba en mi derecho a entrar. Era eso, o joderme. Suponía —y con razón— que un villorrio tan diminuto no tendría supermercado. Suponía que, a lo sumo, habría cerca un RaskoBurger; pero, si me habían mirado raro por preguntar por la oficina de turismo, no quería arriesgarme a tener que atravesar de nuevo un momento tan incómodo buscando dicho establecimiento. Apoyé mi báculo contra la pared, me senté a la barra con moderada insolencia y me dirigí al atónito camarero.   
—Una RaskoCola, por favor.   
Me la sirvió sin dejar de mirarme. Parecía que se habían propuesto hacerme sentir incómodo entre silencios y miraditas, por si no había quedado más que claro que estaba irrumpiendo en su hábitat natural sin permiso. Pero, me cago en la puta, era un cliente y tenía dinero. Tenía puto dinero. No me podían negar nada.   
Me pedí de tapa una hamburguesa de carne humana, con una textura casi tan viscosa, grasienta y supurante como la que siempre me pedía en el RaskoBurger. La tragué con ayuda de la RaskoCola. El sabor viciado y en exceso azucarado del refresco, sumado a las calientes y palpables grasas saturadas de la hamburguesa, me hicieron volver a la vida. Sonreí con satisfacción.   
Pero me seguían mirando, y aquello seguía poniéndome incómodo. No tenía mucha idea de cómo reaccionar. Pensé entonces muy fuertemente en mi jefe y en toda esa basura que me decía sobre cómo reaccionar en situaciones así.   
—Tienes que vencer esa timidez, Garuga. No te puedes asustar de la gente. Tienes que hablar con unos y con otros para abrirte camino.   
¿Timidez? ¿Timidez, hijo de puta? Me pregunto qué diría de estar en mi lugar. No era timidez, era puto asco. Era no soportar siquiera mirar a quienes me rodeaban como para tener que hablarles. Cada vez me angustiaban más aquellos ojos clavados en mí. Intenté mantenerme, simplemente, impasible. Intenté entonces seguir una táctica parecida a la del avestruz, buscarme una excusa para no mirarlos, con la esperanza de que tarde o temprano me dejasen de mirar. Saqué mi móvil.   
Como buenamente me imaginaba, allí no había ni de coña Wi-Fi. Tuve que coger por un momento mi báculo y recurrir a un sencillísimo conjuro para canalizar internet. Me metí en el RaskoHeraldo y recé por tener muchísimos mensajes nuevos con los que ocupar mi tiempo.   
No provenían más que dos grupos, carentes de interés y atiborrados de spam. Si no me había salido de ellos aún era por pura perrería. Por el resto, nada interesante.   
Aquella misma mañana le había enviado dos mensajes a Raltia. Eran la prolongación de una charla que habíamos tenido días atrás, pero cuyo interés cada vez decrecía más, muy a mi pesar. Me metí en ese chat y me di cuenta de que me había dejado en “visto”. Y, por si esto fuera poco, estaba “en línea”.   
Me mordí el labio inferior con rabia.   
No obstante, ¿qué podría hacer? Todo lo relativo a Raltia estaba adquiriendo un matiz obsesivo. Tenía que asumir que pasaba de mí. No podía tener aquella actitud ridícula… No, yo tenía unos principios. Cerré su chat. Garuga podría ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un acosador. Acosador era el hijo de puta de Geiher…   
Y, a base de acosar, había conseguido que Raltia se “enamorase” de él y le pidiese matrimonio.   
Me maldije por tener aquel tipo de pensamientos. No podía culpar a Raltia. Ella no era más que una víctima. No obstante, ¿no sería también machista el referirme a ella como “víctima”? No lo sabía, pero la situación no me gustaba. No me gustaba que una de mis mejores amigas fuese a casarse con un puto violador. ¡Tal vez solo fuesen manías mías!  
Acabé, como siempre, echándole la culpa al entorno. Algo funcionaba mal en una cultura en la que el matrimonio con violadores se veía como algo atractivo. En momentos así siempre acababa recordando con gran nostalgia a mi padre, Beir el Sordomudo, un mago cascarrabias que había trabajado en incontables cuadrillas de mercenarios independientes. Siempre decía la misma frase: “Ay, ay, lo están haciendo mal”.   
Había trabajado para incontables ejércitos, y era todo un espectáculo verlo pasear por los campamentos mientras verificaba las defensas. Tal y como su apodo indicaba —¡viva la imaginación!—, era sordomudo, no por problemas de nacimiento, sino porque unos mercenarios rivales lo habían torturado en una ocasión hasta el punto de arrancarle las dos orejas y la lengua. Para entender a los demás, por tanto, recurría a leerle los labios a la gente. Pero para hacerse entender tenía que utilizar siempre un método como poco curioso, consistente un pequeño hechizo con el que escribía mensajes en el aire. Mientras, como he dicho, se paseaba por los campamentos, le encantaba poner siempre en letras mayúsculas y gigantescas lo mismo:   
“¡Ay, ay, lo están haciendo mal!”  
Y no era mentira. Según me contaba, los magos de hoy en día se estaban echando a perder. Había mucha estupidez dentro de los zaibatsus. La magia propiamente dicha se estaba desvirtuando, siendo sustituida por meras supersticiones. Las cuadrillas mercenarias se dejaban gargantuescas sumas de dinero en recursos mágicos que no tenían una puta mierda de “mágico”. Eran cacharros inútiles que no valían para nada, pero un buen márketing y una sociedad en extremo supersticiosa permitía comercializar una cantidad de inutilidades impresionantes. Mi padre tuvo que verse obligado no pocas veces a defender emplazamientos con barreras mágicas que no funcionaban, a asaltar ciudades con no más recursos que un centenar de anillos mágicos que tampoco funcionaban, y otro montón de despropósitos que ahora mismo prefiero no recordar. Los magos de hoy en día eran verdaderamente ridículos, y si no morían con la rapidez esperable dadas unas circunstancias tan lamentables era porque casi siempre los del bando rival eran igual o más supersticiosos. Mi padre siempre sostenía que la magia, al igual que la física o la informática, era una ciencia, una puta ciencia, y se regía por unos principios empíricos.   
“¡Ay, ay, lo están haciendo mal!”  
Lo estaban haciendo mal los magos de todo el mundo, desde luego. No obstante… Pensando en casos como el de Raltia, ¿eran realmente los magos los únicos que lo estaban haciendo mal? ¿No era, acaso, la humanidad, allí donde se encontrara? Las relaciones interpersonales, desde luego, no funcionaban. No nos relacionábamos bien entre nosotros y había mucha basura. ¿Cómo, si no, explicar aquella situación? Estaba mirando con rabia el móvil. Viendo como Raltia me dejaba en “visto” pese a estar “en línea”. Una mujer que se iba a casar con un violador misógino precisamente por ser violador y misógino. Pero era, en cualquier caso, su decisión. Tenía que respetarla. No tenía derecho a reclamar a Raltia pese a haber sido más gentil con ella. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, esperando su respuesta como un gilipollas, enfureciéndome por no tenerla. Creía tener algún tipo de derecho sobre Raltia solo por haber sido mejor persona que el hijo de puta de Greihe. Por haber sido decente como todo el mundo debería ser. Por haber hecho algo que no debería ser premiado, sino normalizado. Era yo tan… Que me creía con derechos y sentía cierta rabia atroz. Así de imbécil era. Un producto de una sociedad de mierda que no sabía crear barreras mágicas en condiciones… Ni crear hombres capaces de superar la misoginia internalizada. No era más que un puto producto del patriarcado. En definitiva, un mierda.   
Un machista que, además, se las daba de feminista. Reivindicaba siempre que podía los derechos de la mujer, pero, cuando tenía ocasión, yo era el primero en vulnerarlos. Así era. Y lo peor es que era completamente consciente. Mi autocontrol era nulo. Seguía mirando con insistencia el móvil. Finalmente, asumí que Raltia pasaba de mí y cerré su chat. Me fijé entonces en que Cirea, mi opción B, acababa de leer mi mensaje. Cirea, la chica que tanto me estaba ayudando con la ansiedad. Soñaba a veces en poder centrarme en ella y olvidar a Raltia de una puta vez. Ella me había formado en feminismo —o, al menos, lo había intentado—. ¿El resultado? Un puto gilipollas como lo era yo, que había pasado de ser un machista opresor a secas a ser un machista opresor que además recriminaba a los demás el serlo, creyéndome en posesión de una superioridad moral inexistente.   
En fin.   
Pensar en Cirea me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba recayendo en esos micromachismos de los que tanto me hablaba. Aunque me provocaba ansiedad la idea de que me hubiese dejado también ella en “visto”, cerré el RaskoHeraldo, intentando refugiarme en las palabras de mi padre. La cultura era una mierda, ¿qué esperar de un mundo que se fiaba de la superstición en la creación de barreras mágicas? El mundo era escoria, y, por consiguiente, yo también.   
Toda aquella racha de autodesprecio fue interrumpida por el camarero, que seguía sin entender muy bien mi presencia y no comprendía por qué no me iba de su bar.   
—Oiga, ¿y es usted el nuevo profesor de magia del instituto de Ananjo?   
¿Pero qué?   
En esa ocasión fui yo quien dio muestras de entender poco la pregunta.   
—Perdone, yo no soy profesor —respondí.   
—Antes lo hemos visto haciendo un conjuro.   
Ah, claro, todo tenía sentido. Se me había olvidado que estaba ante una puta panda de catetos que probablemente ignorasen que había un mundo más allá de su pueblo de mierda. Me veían hacer un conjuro y se pensaban que era profesor de magia. Con total probabilidad se pensarían que era un hacker de verme descargar un videojuego.   
—El conjuro que hice antes —respondí, intentando ser paciente— es un sortilegio muy sencillo y muy conocido en RaskoCentral. Hasta los niños de allí saben lanzarlo… E incluso mejor que yo.   
—¿No es usted mago, entonces? —insistió el camarero, confuso.   
—Soy tan mago como pueda serlo usted. Conozco poquísimos conjuros. Y, para lo mal que los sé lanzar, más me valiera no conocer ninguno.   
—Pero… Su báculo…   
¿Qué? Oh, entiendo. No se me había ocurrido pensar que a esa gente les podía llamar la atención mi báculo. Me miré de arriba abajo en busca de más elementos llamativos que pudieran excitar la imaginación de aquel imperio de paletos. Me di cuenta entonces de que llevaba gafas de sol, y me acojoné. Si por verme con un báculo lanzando un hechizo —¡un hechizo para canalizar Wi-Fi!— ya se pensaban que era un mago del copón, por verme con gafas de sol se pensarían que, además, era un agente de alto rango de los Servicios de Inteligencia de los RaskoCOPS.   
En RaskoCentral era completamente lógico llevar un arma por la calle. Al menos, era lógico si querías vivir un poquito. Si no querías que un rufián te asaltase a la mínima de cambio. Había máquinas expendedoras que vendían pistolas, mandobles y báculos. No importaba que supieras manejar las armas o no: con llevarlas bastaba. Si llevabas un báculo como el mío, no solo conseguías que te hiciesen bromas obscenas sobre no sé qué de querer compensar un pene pequeño; conseguías que los rufianes se acojonasen. El báculo, por cierto, había pertenecido a mi padre, y en sus manos había podido generar ventiscas de hielo que arrasaban con ejércitos enteros. Pero en mis manos había que dar gracias si el conjuro para canalizar Wi-Fi salía bien.   
—No, el báculo lo llevo por… —me detuve.   
¿Qué les explicaba yo ahora? No iban a entender nada.   
—En RaskoCentral todo el mundo lleva báculos, aunque no entiendan mucho de magia —intenté justificar, aunque no fuese del todo fiel a la verdad—. Pero solo conozco hechizos muy básicos, insisto. No soy profesor de magia.   
La idea de ser “profesor” a secas me causaba arcadas. La educación era una puta mierda en todo el Dominio Rasko. Ser profesor implicaba acatar una metodología abominable. No obstante, ser profesor de magia era especialmente aberrante. La docencia de la magia en primaria y secundaria era algo verdaderamente vomitivo. Como buen hijo de mercenario, yo había tenido la suerte de educar en casa con el droide docente que me compró mi padre. Pero recuerdo aun la época en la que Raltia estaba en el instituto y se pasaba tardes enteras encerrada en casa, devanándose los sesos por aprender a cambiarle el color a las gomas de borrar. Le enseñaban basura que no valía para nada con el único fin de poder evaluarla fácilmente. Pero ella lo tragaba todo con su terrible entusiasmo infantil. Desde que le descubrieron a los doce años su condición de Predilecta, todo lo relativo a la magia excitaba en ella un entusiasmo, a mi juicio, ridículo.   
Intenté dejar de pensar en Raltia y concluir de alguna forma aquella insufrible conversación.   
—No he estudiado magia, sino geografía —expliqué—. Pero tampoco soy profesor de geografía. Trabajo para RaskoOcio, no para RaskoEduca. Concretamente, trabajo para el Área de Turismo. Mis superiores tienen intención de construir un parque temático en este pueblo.   
Los clientes se miraron, cuchicheando algo que me puso de los nervios. Deseé con fuerzas que no vinieran preguntas sobre qué era un parque temático.   
—¿Pero que me estás contando? —dijo uno de los parroquianos, burlón.   
Lo sabía. Lo sabía, me cago en la puta. No iba a acabar aquel día sin que algún hijoputa de esos se cachondease de mí. Mucha fe tenía yo.   
—El parque temático supondrá muchos puestos de trabajo y contribuirá a mejorar la economía de Ananjo —me justifiqué.   
—¿Pero qué parque temático vas a montar aquí, alma de Dios? Mira, me da que os habéis equivocado de pueblo…   
De no ser porque mis supervisores me estaban monotirozando, hubiese respondido con alguna bordería desmesurada. Pero me mordí la lengua y me equivoqué.   
—Mire usted, yo tampoco le veo sentido, ¿sabe? Pero mis superiores se empeñan en construir el parque temático.   
—Pero, ¿en Ananjo? ¿En Ananjo? ¿Aquí?   
—Sí.   
—¿Pero por qué aquí? ¿Temático? ¿Temático de qué? ¿Qué tema?   
—El parque temático, por lo que me han contado mis superiores, tendría una ambientación relativa al culto cromlyrita.   
—¿Qué?  
Ahora tocaba explicar qué era el culto cromlyrita cuando ni yo mismo sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era. ¡Genial!   
—Los bandidos de Kóverax —dije, señalando a la tele—. Esa panda de elfos locos practicaba una religión extraña, el culto cromlyrita. Esa religión los volvió locos.   
Detuve entonces mi explicación. Según mis conocimientos de geografía, la religión cromlyrita había existido en algunas zonas del Dominio Rasko, pero ya estaba casi extinta. Cierto libro de viajes mencionaba Ananjo como uno de los pocos pueblos en los que se seguía practicando. Los libros de viajes, en cualquier caso, no suelen ser una fuente muy fiable, a no ser que el lector busque un sinfín de disparates alejados de la realidad. Ese libro en cuestión fue tenido muy en cuenta por mi jefe, a quien se le ocurrió el despropósito de mandarme a investigar. Pero me estaba dando cuenta de que, efectivamente, el libro no decía más que chorradas. Aquellos pobres aldeanos no tenían nada que ver con la religión de los bandidos de la tele.   
—¿Y por qué aquí? —me dijeron— ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver con los locos de la tele?   
Si antes lo pienso…   
Dadas las circunstancias, no me quedaban muchas opciones. Podía intentar explicarles lo del libro de viajes que me había llevado hasta allí, pero probablemente no entenderían una puta mierda. O podía echarle toda la culpa a mi jefe, mucho más sencillo. “Mi jefe me ha mandado aquí porque dice que este pueblo está lleno de sectarios más locos que los de la tele”. La verdad es que me hubiese gustado mucho poder decir eso. Quedaría eximido de responsabilidad alguna ante aquella gente. Pero mi jefe me estaba montorizando, y no le haría ni puta gracia. Me despediría. No era viable. Tocaba otra cosa.   
—Me han dicho que en este pueblo hay cultistas cromlyritas —dije, finalmente.   
“Me han dicho”. Omitiendo el sujeto. Mi jefe no se podía quejar. Como se quejase… No, no tenía sentido. Era correcto. Había eximido mi responsabilidad sin echarle las culpas a ningún superior, ¿no?   
—Pero eso es imposible. ¿Locos como los de la tele, aquí, en Ananjo? No, hombre, no. Quien sea que le haya dicho eso está gilipollas perdido.   
Llevaba razón. Mi jefe no solo estaba; era gilipollas perdido. Pero el insulto no había salido de mi boca, sino de la suya.   
Iba siendo hora de cerrar aquella absurda conversación.   
—Por lo que dicen en las noticias —dije, cansado— el culto cromlyrita era una religión propia de los elfos. ¿No hay ningún elfo en este pueblo?   
Los parroquianos se miraron extrañados. Por un momento llegué a creer que me iban a preguntar sobre qué era un elfo. Lo juro, llegué a pensar eso.   
—No, no hay elfos aquí… De nunca, vamos —me dijeron al final—. Bueno, una vez hubo uno… Que se casó con esa que tenía un negocio para quedarse con el dinero. Luego se mudaron… Yy no sé mucho más.   
Perfecto. Tenía pruebas evidentísimas de que en Ananjo no había nada relacionado con el culto ese. Por no haber, no había ni elfos. Me podía largar de aquel lugar del demonio. Tendría que esperar otro autobús de mierda, pero daba igual. Mi jefe descubriría que, al menos, había hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano.   
—Bueno —intervino el camarero, pasado un rato—, Proad era un elfo, ¿no?   
Oh, mierda.   
—¿Quién es Proad? —intervine, con cierto malhumor.   
—Proad… Proad… Humano, desde luego, no es. Pues oye, sí que creo que es un elfo —dijo uno de los parroquianos—. Se refieren a él como “el tecnosacerdote”, pero no sé si tendrá nada que ver con esa religión. Está bastante chiflado, eso desde luego. Es un friki de los ordenadores y de la tecnología. Creo, de hecho, que el mote le viene de ahí. La gente va a verlo cuando hay averías en los cachivaches electrónicos. También creo que es algo parecido a un psicólogo… Nunca lo entendí bien, pero dicen que es bueno ir a verlo si tienes problemas. Ya sabes, problemas de la cabeza. Creo que entiende algo.   
Una descripción cojonuda, vaya. Tan sumamente cojonuda que me permitía oler desde lejos que aquel tal Proad, por muy elfo que fuera, no tenía nada que ver con el culto cromlyrita. Luego era irrelevante verlo para la misión que se me había asignado. Pero conocía bien a mi jefe y estaba seguro de la cantidad de pegas que el cabrón me iba a poner si no hacía algo. “No, mira, Garuga, es que podrías haber ido a ver al tecnosacerdote ese, que a lo mejor sabía algo”. Hijo de puta. Proad sería un puto friki sin interés para la sociedad, pero me tocaba ir a verlo.


	3. Garuga el Devastador: El tecnosacerdote (segunda parte)

La cabaña de Proad estaba ubicada a las afueras de aquel miserable pueblo. Me llamó la atención que estuviera cubierta por placas solares. Un remedio práctico para obtener energía, pero ilegal. Las petroleras de Rasko habían ofrecido una cuantiosa suma por la cabeza de todos los usuarios de energías renovables.  
Sin embargo, era muy difícil que los caballeros de RaskoCOPS buscasen en un lugar tan alejado de la mano de Dios. El tal Proad no parecía tener un pelo de tonto. Pero, si el parque temático finalmente se construía, no le iba a durar mucho el chollo.  
La situación era, por tanto, la siguiente: estaba yendo a casa de un inocente con el único fin de hundirle la vida. Intenté justificarme moralmente afirmando que con total seguridad no tuviese nada que ver con el culto cromlyrita. No bastó, por lo que decidí repetirme insistentemente que yo no era sino la prolongación de la voluntad de mi jefe.  
Delegar la responsabilidad de nuestros actos en hijos de puta puede ser más beneficioso para nuestra salud mental de lo que la gente común considera.  
Llamé a la puerta. Al poco me abrió un elfo, si es que se le podía llamar así. No estoy seguro de cómo se debería calificar la criatura con la que me encontré ahí. De cintura para arriba podía pasar por elfo. Tenía ciertas prótesis mecánicas, pero era un ser fundamentalmente biológico. De cintura para abajo, sin embargo, todo cambiaba. Era una máquina, indiscutiblemente. Circuitos mecánicos brotaban de donde debía estar su corazón y se extendían hacia abajo. En lugar de piernas contaba con cuatro agarraderos mecánicos que se plegaban a su voluntad. Tengo que reconocer que me dio bastante grima. Sin embargo, en su rostro barbudo y rechoncho había una expresión simpática y bobalicona. No se puede decir que me cayese mal, al menos no tanto como la escoria que vivía en Ananjo.  
—Buenas tardes —me dijo, alegremente.  
—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Garuga. Trabajo para RaskoOcio, y, según se me ha indicado, usted puede sernos de utilidad para cierto negocio nuestro.  
Sí, creo que era conveniente empezar con rodeos ambiguos. Ir de primeras pidiendo que me diese información sobre el culto cromlyrita para construir un parque de atracciones y joderle la autonomía adquirida con las placas solares no resultaba muy prudente.  
—Preferiría que no nos tratásemos de “usted”, me parece demasiado frío, y me causa algo de incomodidad.  
¿Me estaba hablando de frialdad un tío que se había extirpado el corazón y medio cuerpo con el fin de sustituirlos por partes mecánicas? Acojonante. Pero me encogí de hombros y accedí.  
—Está bien, trátame de “tú”.  
—Perfecto —respondió, con una sonrisa—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Garuga? Te aviso, eso sí, de que no tengo interés alguno con firmar un contrato de ningún tipo.  
Vivíamos en un mundo en el que gente con carrera se pasaba las tardes echando currículos en todos los negocios de RaskoCentral y no conseguía una puta mierda. Solo a unos pocos afortunados nos había surgido la oportunidad de firmar un contrato, y en unas condiciones verdaderamente lamentables. Si aquel tío se pensaba que los negocios iban a venirle a casa pidiéndole su firma en contratos, aquello era la definición gráfica de tener fe.  
—No tenemos intención de hacer negocios contigo. Tan solo queremos que nos des cierta información. Puedo pagarte si es necesario.  
Y podía. Mis dietas me lo permitían. Para una facilidad que me había dado mi jefe, tenía que sacarle todo el partido posible.  
—No me interesa el dinero —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Cojonudo. Un hippie. Por un momento me pareció más soportable el aguantar los cuñadismos de los catetos de Ananjo que los desvaríos de un elfo chiflado.  
—¿Y qué te interesa? —dije, sin mucha paciencia.  
—Nada en particular. Pero no tengo tampoco mucha información que ofrecer. No más de la que podáis encontrar en internet.  
Tocaba dar detalles. La información relativa al culto cromlyrita que mi jefe había obtenido resultaba, a su juicio, insuficiente. Por eso me había enviado a mí a contactar con cultistas de una religión prácticamente inexistente. Me armé de paciencia. Preguntaría por el culto cromlyrita, me diría que no y me largaría de allí. Probablemente me comiese en el proceso una justificadísima bronca sobre los prejuicios raciales hacia los elfos. Me diría que el hecho de que en las noticias salgan cuatro elfos locos con religiones extrañas y matando gente no tiene por qué implicar que todos los elfos sean iguales. Y llevaría razón. Pero acataría la bronca con toda la humildad del mundo y me largaría de allí.  
—Me gustaría saber todo lo posible acerca del culto cromlyrita.  
Me miró atónito. Era de esperar.  
—¿Sabes lo que es, no?  
—Por supuesto que sé lo que es. ¡Yo mismo soy un cultista cromlyrita!  
Genial. Se había tomado a mal mis supuestos prejuicios raciales y ahora me saltaba con esas. No podía echarle la culpa.  
—Lo siento si te he ofendido, solo quería…  
—¿Ofenderme por qué?  
—Por haber llegado a pensar que, por ser elfo, tendrías algún tipo de relación con ese culto. Entiendo que puede ser interpretado como racismo…  
—Sea racismo o no, tus suposiciones han sido correctas. Soy un cultista cromlyrita.  
¿Eh? No había ni un atisbo de ironía en su voz. Tenía pinta de ser demasiado bobo como para saber ironizar. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Sería un cultista de verdad? ¿Un loco, como los de la tele? De ser así ya podía echar a correr.  
—Lo que me sorprende es que tú sepas algo del culto cromlyrita —prosiguió.  
¿Hola?  
—¿No… no te estarás cachondeando de mí, verdad? —dije, algo desconfiado.  
—¿Cachondeándome por qué? ¿Cómo sabías que en este pueblo vivía un cultista? Normalmente los Herejes no soléis estar interesados en este tipo de cuestiones.  
—Leí en un libro de viajes que en este pueblo había…  
—¿Te refieres a La ruta de Rislip? ¡Yo mismo conocí a Rislip! Estuvo pasando un tiempo en esta casa.  
La puta. Era un cultista de verdad.  
El libro que me había guiado hasta aquel pueblo de mierda era precisamente ese, La ruta de Rislip. A decir verdad, la información que proporcionaba era escasísima. Solo decía que “pasó por Ananjo, donde conocí a gente que practicaba el culto cromlyrita, una religión muy peculiar”. Tan solo una línea bastante ambigua a la que no le había dado mucho crédito hasta aquel momento.  
El libro llevaba razón. En Ananjo había cultistas de verdad. Me acojoné y miré a mi alrededor. Tenía que salir de allí como sea antes de que me volase los sesos.  
—¿Qué te pasa? Te noto asustado.  
No aguanté más. Salí corriendo.  
—¡Eh, espera! ¡No voy a hacerte daño! —me gritó, preocupado— Yo no hago daño a nadie. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera del pueblo. No sé qué te habrán contado de los cultistas, ¡pero yo, concretamente, soy completamente inofensivo! ¡Rislip no creo que dijese nada malo de mí!  
Realmente no había dicho nada malo. Pero tampoco nada bueno.  
Me di la vuelta, desconcertado.  
—¿Inofensivo? ¡Joder! ¡Después de lo de Kóverax, creo que es normal que uno se acojone un poquito!  
—¿Kóverax? ¿Qué es Kóverax?  
¿Ese tío me estaba vacilando?  
—Kóverax, el castillo de Kóverax… ¡El que no deja de salir en las noticias, joder!  
—¡Oh, entiendo! Tendrás que ponerme al día. ¡Yo no veo las noticias!  
Realmente yo tampoco veía las noticias ni la tele en general. Pero la gente de mi entorno no dejaba de hablar de esa mierda. Ese tío, sin embargo, no parecía tener entorno. En el fondo lo envidiaba.  
—Anda, pasa a mi cabaña y cuéntame. No sé qué habrá pasado en el castillo ese, pero puedo asegurarte que soy completamente inofensivo.  
Sin perder del todo la cautela, accedí a entrar. Su choza era un antro bastante modesto y desordenado, repleto de cachivaches electrónicos. Respiré hondo y me senté donde pude.  
—Cuéntame, amigo. ¿Qué es eso de Kóverax? Los cultistas llevábamos sin salir en las noticias desde antes de que tú nacieras.  
—Realmente no es nada tan grave, pero se le ha dado bastante bombo. Demasiado, diría yo. Era un simple grupo de bandidos elfos que habían tomado un castillo abandonado y se dedicaban al pillaje. Al parecer, también practicaban esa religión, el culto cromlyrita, y llevaban a cabo orgías o qué se yo. En cualquier caso, a la población le provocó mucho miedo todo ese tema.  
—Primera noticia que tengo sobre todo esto —masculló Proad—. Entiendo que haya cultistas que se dediquen al pillaje. Hay bandidos de todas las religiones. Pero no todos los cultistas somos así. Yo soy un tecnosacerdote. Vivo en paz, con mis máquinas y mi independencia, y no le hago daño a nadie.  
Como en otro mogollón de ocasiones, las noticias habían hecho una burbuja de algo verdaderamente insignificante. Resoplé.  
—Entonces, estamos hablando de una religión normal que no tiene nada de siniestro —concluí.  
—Eso es. Más que religión, prefiero hablar de una tradición antigua de los elfos. Somos pocos los que la seguimos practicando.  
Por lo que me decía, tenía pinta de ser un culto normal y aburrido. Alguna mierda druídica de adorar a los árboles o algo así. Nada de orgías, ni matanzas, ni sacrificios humanos. Nada de morbo. Nada de material para llevar a cabo un parque temático.  
Le di las gracias por todo y me largué de allí. Suficiente había visto. La idea de mi jefe había sido un despropósito desde el principio, pero aquello terminaba de confirmarlo. Decidí llamarlo por teléfono y contarle el percal.  
—¿Dígame?  
—Soy Garuga. Le llamo para informarle de que…  
—Garuga, en este momento me pilla algo ocupado. ¿Podría llamarme más tarde?  
—Es muy necesario. Verá, ya que me está monotorizando, ¿está pendiente de todo lo que me está sucediendo?  
Antes de responder, se escuchó un suspiro del jefe al otro lado del auricular.  
—En este momento estoy atendiendo a otros asuntos. Toda su actividad ha quedado grabada y registrada y tenía intención de escrutarla más adelante. Cuénteme, ¿qué ha ocurrido tan urgente?  
—Resulta que, efectivamente, el libro de Rislip estaba en lo cierto. He podido dar con un cultista cromlyrita. No obstante, no parece un tipo peligroso. Por lo que me ha contado, su religión es un culto élfico muy antiguo y no tiene nada que ver con los bandidos de Kóverax. No estoy seguro de que sea verdadero material para construir un parque de atracciones. Más allá de que el culto cromlyrita tuviera varios seguidores chiflados, es una religión carente de morbo para el gran público. Son solo ritos élficos. Movidas del bosque. Nada oscuro, ni maléfico, ni morboso. Nada de orgías ni de sacrificios humanos; eso era algo de los bandidos, no de la religión. Nada llamativo. Nada que dé pie a construir un parque de atracciones.  
A no ser, claro está, que mi jefe decidiese pasarse por el forro de los cojones toda la verdad. Lo podría hacer sin problemas. Podría inventarse lo que quisiera sobre el culto cromlyrita y construir su jodido parque de atracciones, basado en morbo, en mentiras, en lo que la gente quería oír. La población no tenía tampoco un afán historicista exhaustivo. No se iban a cuestionar lo que dijera la gran opinión.  
Sin embargo, mi jefe quería más morbo. Me estaba monotorizando no solo para comprobar que hacía mi trabajo, sino a fin de llevar a cabo un documental con todas las imágenes tomadas directamente de mis retinas. Ese documental le reportaría grandes beneficios económicos y supondría una publicidad bastante considerable para el parque temático.  
No obstante, ¿por qué no hacer, directamente, un documental falso? Muy sencillo: porque les salía más barato contratar a media jornada a un gilipollas como yo, que recopilase testimonios reales para manipularlos más tarde, en lugar de montar desde cero un documental. En cualquier caso, en casa de Proad no había material jugoso para hacer nada. Ni aun manipulando las imágenes captadas por mis retinas se podía captar algo impactante. El cultista no era más que un pobre elfo aficionado a la informática. No tenía sentido seguir ahí. Deseé con fuerza que mi jefe entrase en razón y me diese permiso para largarme.  
—Garuga, Garuga —me dijo, con esa condescendencia suya que tanto aborrecía—, ¿tú crees que si realmente un cultista practicase rituales oscuros y sanguinarios te los mostraría así como así? Me parece que no. El cultista te está dando largas. Se está haciendo pasar por un tío normal para que te largues. Pero te tienes que quedar. Tienes que ganarte su confianza.  
¿Qué tengo qué?  
No sabía sí mi jefe tenía una imaginación desbordante o si era simplemente imbécil. La cuestión es que quería sacar de donde no había y yo tenía que pagar por ello.  
—Insisto —dije, algo desesperado—, el cultista no es más que un pobre fetichista de la informática. Es un tipo normal que…  
—Intenta ganarte su confianza. Dile que quieres aprender y ya verás como oculta algo más. Por lo pronto, tengo que colgar. Otros asuntos me reclaman. Recuerda: te estamos monotorizando. No se te ocurra escaquearte del trabajo. Vuelve a casa del cultista e insiste hasta sacarle algo. Adiós.  
Y el hijoputa me colgó.  
Perfecto. Tocaba volver a molestar a aquel pobre elfo. ¿Y si me mandaba a la mierda, qué? ¿Le ponía una pistola en la cabeza para que me contase los secretos de su religión? Me empezó a dar algo de ansiedad. Joder…  
Asumí que tenía que volver y que no me quedaba otra. Respiré hondo e intenté mentalizarme para aquella basura. Me senté e intenté decirme que no tenía por qué pasar nada especialmente malo. Saqué el móvil y miré a ver si tenía mensajes nuevos que pudiesen alegrarme después de aquella horrible situación.  
Nada de nada. Seguía en “visto”. Raltia pasaba de mí. Y, por si esto fuera poco, Cirea también me había dejado en “visto”. Me metí en el chat con esta última y descubrí que estaba “en línea” y que mi mensaje lo había leído diez minutos atrás. Pero pasaba de responderme. En el caso de Raltia, podía entenderlo, porque había sido un mensaje bastante cerrado, una afirmación. Pero a Cirea le había hecho una pregunta que demandaba respuesta. Una pregunta que, por cierto, era muy importante para mí. Y ella, sin embargo, pasaba.  
¿Pero qué cojones estaba haciendo? ¿Quién coño me creía para ser merecedor de la atención nadie? Era un puto gilipollas bajo las órdenes de otro gilipollas que se disponía a hacer la mayor gilipollez de su vida, pero tenía miedo y se ponía a mirar el móvil y a lamentarse de que no le hacían caso. Una actitud digna de un jodido pajillero, de un emo adolescente. Daba asco.  
Me levanté y fui de nuevo hasta la cabaña de Proad. Sentí incluso envidia de aquel elfo chiflado. Seguro que no tenía la mitad de los problemas que yo tenía.  
Proad me recibió con una sonrisa tan alegre como la anterior. Aquello me incomodaba. Estaba acostumbrado a las muecas de asco, a las miradas de odio, a las actitudes sarcásticas y crueles. Sin embargo, ese tío parecía sonreír con toda la sinceridad del mundo. No ocultaba nada detrás, y eso me desconcertaba. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente amable. Prefería la bordería habitual habida en todo el Dominio Rasko. Sabía más o menos como comportarme con alguien que tuviese una actitud desagradable o interesada. Pero aquella aparente sencillez escapaba a mi comprensión.  
—¿Ocurre algo, amigo? —me dijo el elfo.  
¿Amigo? En fin.  
—Verás… —¿y ahora qué?— He estado pensándolo mejor, y creo que me gustaría saber algo más acerca de tu religión.  
Claro que sí, Garuga. Decirle que “me gustaría grabar en tu casa un puto documental sin tu consentimiento para plantar un jodido parque temático en este pueblo de mierda que te ponga en el punto de mira de las RaskoCOPS para que te ejecuten por usar placas solares” sonaría muy descarado, ¿no?  
—¿De verdad? —me respondió con un entusiasmo más allá de la comprensión humana— ¡Oh, eso es genial! ¡Pasa, pasa! ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?  
—¿Eh? No sé… —¿qué respuesta le contentaría más a mi jefe?— Todo.  
Miedo me daba cómo acabaría aquella situación…  
—¿Todo? ¡Oh, mejor, mejor! Pero aprenderlo todo sobre el culto cromlyrita es una tarea laboriosa. No basta con una explicación. Tendrás que quedarte una temporada en mi casa para aprender de verdad.  
Me estaba abriendo las puertas de su casa un tío al que, indirectamente, iba a putear a más no poder. Era grotesco.  
—Agradezco mucho tu ofrecimiento, pero me tendré que conformar con una entrevista. No tengo dinero para quedarme aquí mucho tiempo.  
Y no era mentira.  
—¿Dinero? ¡Dinero! Amigo, no te va a hacer falta el dinero.  
Aguantar sus estupideces de hippie chiflado no me iba a hacer ningún bien a mi salud mental.  
—¿De algo tendré que comer, no? —repuse, esforzándome enormemente por no parecer borde.  
—¡Comida…! ¡Qué tiempos aquellos en los que necesitaba comida para sobrevivir! No debe ser ese un problema. Hubo un tiempo en el que a las personas les resultaba más fácil conseguir comida que dinero. Todo ha cambiado, está clarísimo… Pero algo puedo hacer. Creo que, si me das tiempo, puedo montar un resecuenciador… Poseo la magia y los conocimientos suficientes para ello.  
Aquel pobre loco ya no me provocaba incomodidad, sino compasión. Como persona racional y curtida de la vida, era totalmente lógico que me mostrase escéptico ante la posibilidad de fabricar un artilugio carísimo capaz de dar de comer para toda la eternidad a una familia entera. No creía a ese tío capaz de fabricar un resecuenciador. Pero su sola intención era digna de compasión. ¿Montar un cacharro que podía venderse por millones solo para que yo pudiera estar en su casa? Llegué a pensar que Proad se sentía muy solo y solamente quería un amigo.  
Pero había elegido mal. Yo no iba a ser su amigo. Yo era un hijoputa, un hombre tóxico del que no se podía sacar nada bueno. Solamente me iba a aprovechar de él. Lo que tenía clarísimo era que no podría crear el resecuenciador. Aunque tampoco quería un conflicto por eso. Solo quería que mi jefe me dejase en paz. Una ambición modesta, ¿no?  
—Está bien.  
Resolví permanecer en casa del elfo hasta quedarme sin dinero de la dieta. Estaba clarísimo que no iba a lograr crear ningún resecuenciador. Quizá hiciese volar la casa por los aires en el intento. Lo asumí y no me importó demasiado. Tampoco tenía mucho en el mundo exterior por lo que vivir.  
—A partir de ahora, Garuga, comenzará tu aprendizaje —dijo, al tiempo que me llevaba a una habitación repleta de chismes electrónicos—. Te iniciarás en el culto cromlyrita. Habrás de aprender mucho y progresar. Tendrás que tener paciencia y rectitud. Por ello, tendrás que ser, sobre todo, disciplinado.  
Toda aquella charla parecía sacada de una película barata de héroes, de esas que no tenían ningún sentido en la realidad. O peor, de las novelas juveniles que tanto apasionaban a Raltia. En definitiva, de historias fantásticas y absurdas. Proad parecía un cliché andante, a decir verdad. Parecía el típico maestro, sabio y excéntrico, que se dispone a adiestrar a un joven e imprudente héroe con el fin de que esté preparado para salvar el mundo. Las palabras que usaban eran dignas de aparecer en cualquier novela juvenil que tratase asuntos tan retorcidos como la salvación de mundos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.  
Pero yo no iba a salvar ningún mundo. No había mundo que salvar. El Dominio Rasko era algo patético y vomitivo. Y el resto del planeta tampoco se diferenciaba mucho, para ser sinceros. Si una horda de demonios emergía del abismo para arrasar con todo, impedírselo no sería heroico, sino inmoral.  
Así pensaba yo. En las novelitas de fantasía era muy habitual la presencia de divinidades, ostentosas y gilipollas casi siempre, que solían elegir de entre todos los mortales al más imbécil para que llevase a cabo sus deseos. Así solían empezar. Luego venía más puta mierda sin interés, y luego la parte trilladísima del maestro que educa al héroe. ¿Era yo el héroe y era Proad el maestro? ¿Estaba viviendo en una novela juvenil? Porque, de ser así, los dioses se habían equivocado seriamente de elegido. Yo era gilipollas, muy gilipollas, pero no un gilipollas impresionable. Nunca consideré que un acto como salvar el mundo tuviese sentido. Insisto en que sería más ético permitir que el mundo explotase a manos de demonios sanguinarios.  
No había nada que perder. He ahí el quid de la cuestión. No había nada que perder.  
Miento: depende de la persona, podría haber algo que perder. Pero se debían reunir demasiados requisitos. Ser humano, rico, blanco, hombre, hetero, cisgénero y carecer de diversidad funcional. Sé todo eso y quizá, y recalco el quizá, tendrás algo que perder. No tengas una de esas siete cosas y te joderás. Te joderás, ya lo creo. Te joderás mucho. Como yo, vaya. De todos esos requisitos solamente cumplía cinco, y me parecían insuficientes como para dejar de considerar la vida humana como la puta mierda que realmente era.  
Con semejante amargura iba yo por la vida. En esas circunstancias, ¿cómo iba a lograr ser amable? Mi jefe me pedía que lo fuera. La poquísima educación que mi padre me había dado, también. Al fin y al cabo, el elfo estaba siendo educadísimo conmigo. Pero no pude evitar responder con mi sarcasmo habitual.  
—Si lo que pretendes, amigo elfo, es enseñarme filosofía barata sobre prudencia y disciplina para salvar el mundo, te ruego que no te molestes —dije—. No voy a salvar ningún mundo. Y no me insistas. Esto no es un videojuego en el que no quedan más cojones que decir sí para que el puto juego pueda avanzar. Esto es la vida real. Y…  
¿Y qué? Iba a soltar alguna burrada del palo “y me puedo largar si me tocas los huevos”. Y lo podría hacer de no estar siendo monotorizado por el bastardo de las mil putas que era mi jefe. Apasionante. Asumí que Proad me iba a mandar a tomar por culo tras esa salida de tono tan gratuita por mi parte. Asumí también que, por consiguiente, me iban a despedir e iba a volver al paro de cabeza. Me preparé para lo peor.  
Pero Proad no se cabreó. Al contrario. El tío se estaba riendo. Se estaba descojonando. Esperé que no fuera de mí.  
—¡Qué grande eres, Garuga! ¡Llevas toda la razón del mundo! Estaba sonando muy patético… ¡Parecía un ermitaño de película de serie B! No, Garuga, no pretendo otorgarte grandes habilidades para que salves ningún mundo.  
Un gran alivio saber que no iba a tener que formar parte de una pantomima ridícula para mantener satisfecho a mi jefe.  
—Sé que pretendes obtener conocimientos sobre la cultura de los elfos con fines plenamente comerciales —prosiguió, con una sonrisa.  
Me había calado. No supe si alarmarme o aliviarme. Alarmarme porque, sabiendo mis intenciones, no dejaba de ser probable que me largase a tomar por culo de allí. Y aliviarme por descubrir que Proad, por friki que fuera, no llegaba a ser retrasado mental. Aunque no sé si es demasiado capacitista utilizar términos como “retrasado mental” para hablar de estos asuntos. Tener un padre con diversidad funcional, quieras o no, te conciencia un poco sobre el capacitismo. Pero era tan ridículo que no encontraba otro término mejor. Y, por ende, resultaba capacitista. Y, por ende, resultaba ser un puto gilipollas y un grandísimo hijo de puta. “Hijo de puta”. Machismo y putofobia en un solo sintagma. Un solo sintagma que resultaba, además, ser mi sintagma favorito. El más escuchado por todos aquellos que cometiesen la locura de relacionarse conmigo.  
Yo, Garuga, era escoria. Aquella misión me iba a salir mal, me iban a echar del trabajo, me iba a morir de hambre y el mundo iba a estar mejor sin un soplapollas como yo. Intenté concentrarme en esas ideas para dejar de darle importancia a la presión habida en mi pecho y a la respiración, que se había vuelto forzosa y difícil.  
—Pero, sean cuales sean tus motivos —continuó Proad— siempre es un placer tener oportunidad de dar a conocer el culto cromlyrita a Herejes como tú. Tal vez, con mucha suerte, cambie tu forma de ver el mundo.  
Oh, eso estaría bien para ti, ¿eh, hijoputa? Así evitarías que los caballeros de la RaskoCOPS te inflasen a balazos al tiempo que desmontasen tus preciosas e ilegales placas solares después de la construcción del parque temático.  
El elfo seguía buscando en aquella especie de trastero, y sacaba cada dos por tres aparatos cada vez más estrambóticos. No me terminó de quedar claro qué mierda estaba haciendo: tan solo veía un cable por acá, otro por allá, tuercas, tornillos, conexiones… al parecer, estaba montando algo. Supuestamente, un resecuenciador. Pero eso era imposible. Montaría algún trasto inútil que, si no reventaba la cabaña, sería de milagro.  
Finalmente, su construcción llegó, al parecer, a su final. Tras apretar un botón se encendió una pantalla y sonrió satisfecho.  
—Le estoy instalando unos programas para que funcione —me dijo—. Después de eso, el resecuenciador volverá a estar listo.  
—Ya.  
Proad no parecía inmutarse ante mi escepticismo absoluto. De hecho, creo que ni siquiera llegó a captar mi actitud escéptica. Seguía con aquella sonrisa bobalicona.  
—Mientras se instalan, si quieres te llevo a mi otra habitación.  
Me encogí de hombros y lo seguí. No tenía nada mejor que hacer. Su otra habitación era una verdadera pocilga. Parecía un jodido nerd adolescente. Todo estaba repleto de chismes inútiles, cómics viejos y videojuegos ridículos, así como envoltorios de dulces y gusanitos. Olía jodidamente mal y estaba lleno de moscas. La estancia estaba presidida por un gigantesco ordenador, encima del cual había un póster —bastante ridículo por cierto— en el que aparecía algo así como un elfo —¿o era una elfa?— con una espada gigantesca.  
Proad encendió el ordenador y esperó con entusiasmo a que su viejísimo equipo lograse iniciar sesión. Esa cara de ilusión llevaba yo sin ponerla desde que era un niño.  
—¡Para ganar tiempo, te enseñaré todos mis videojuegos!  
Lo que me faltaba. Aquella tortura iba a ser insoportable. En aquel entonces preferí, y lo digo totalmente en serio, que Proad fuese un cultista oscuro y grillado como los bandidos de Kóverax. Recé porque tuviese un plan maléfico bajo la manga. Que aquel elfo loco me drogase para luego abrirme en canal parecía una perspectiva muchísimo más alegre que tener que aguantar cómo jugaba a sus jodidos videojuegos.  
—Por cierto —dijo, mientras el equipo se terminaba de iniciar—, si quieres aprender sobre el culto cromlyrita tendrás que seguir una serie de normas.  
A tomar por culo. ¿Tan difícil era entender que en aquel momento bastante agonía tenía ya como para ceñirme a unas normas ridículas de un friki? Supuse que ahora vendría alguna gilipollez del estilo “arrodíllate ante mis cómics cada vez que entres en mi habitación”. Y no estoy suponiendo exageraciones. Existe gente así en los rincones más oscuros de Rasko Central. Lo juro. Lo he visto.  
Jodida escoria.  
—Si quieres convertirte en un cromlyrita, amigo Garuga, tendrás que romper los vínculos con todo aquello que te cree Dependencia. Por ello, me he ocupado sin que te des cuenta de arrebatarte todo aquello hacia lo que Dependes al entrar en esta habitación.  
—Sí, ¿no? No te he visto poner tus zarpas metálicas en mis bolsillos. Y te aconsejaría, por tu bien, que no lo hicieras. En cualquier caso, ni fumo ni me drogo. No tengo ninguna dependencia de ese tipo. Tengo la mente despejada y todas esas putas mierdas que dicen los ermitaños de las películas.  
—Eso dices. Pero estás nervioso y se te ve venir. Llevas terriblemente nervioso desde que has llegado. Y no te sacas la mano del bolsillo. No dejas de palpar tu teléfono móvil. Por algo será, ¿no?  
Según Raltia, lo que tengo con mi móvil era algo así como una especie de Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo. Me da jodido asco que la gente se crea en derecho de psicoanalizarme. A Raltia se lo podía pasar, pero, ¿a Proad…?  
—No tengo dependencia de ningún tipo hacia mi teléfono móvil —repuse, tajante.  
—No lo pongo en duda —me respondió, sonriente—. De lo contrario, créeme que me las habría apañado para que dejases ese cacharro antes de entrar aquí. No he hecho eso, sin embargo. Tan solo te he quitado aquello hacia lo que Dependes. La Dependencia es el comienzo de la herejía. Nunca lo olvides.  
No sé si Proad estaba drogado, pero no percibí que me hubiese desaparecido ninguna de mis pertenencias personales. Agarré mi móvil con fuerza, desafiante.  
—Insisto en que no tengo ningún problema con tu teléfono. ¡Yo tengo una colección de teléfonos móviles! ¿Quieres verla?  
Una mirada asesina le bastó por respuesta.  
—¿No? Bueno. Por cierto, toma este cable y conéctalo a tu móvil y a mi ordenador. Me gustaría transferirte un videojuego buenísimo. ¡Me encantan los juegos de móvil!  
Supuse que con algo tenía que pasar el rato. Accedí evitando mostrar entusiasmo, y al poco tenía en el móvil una nueva aplicación. El jueguecito era bastante típico, un online de gestión de recursos de gráficos bastante cutres, pero entretenido. Estuve con él un buen rato mientras escuchaba las tonterías de Proad. Luego me aburrí y abrí el RaskoHeraldo, algo nervioso por si tenía mensajes de Raltia o de Cirea.  
Me di cuenta, entonces, de que estaba sin conexión. Aquello era rarísimo. En la casa de Proad internet precisamente no faltaba; mejor dicho, sobraba. Estaba descargándose no sé qué movida en aquel preciso momento, de hecho. Y hasta hacía unos segundos estaba con el juego online.  
Probé a salirme del RaskoHeraldo y me metí en el juego. En el juego internet funcionaba perfectamente. Reinicié el RaskoHeraldo y seguía sin funcionar. Supuse que los servidores de la aplicación estaban caídos, por lo que me encogí de hombros y abrí HeraldoSeguro, un servicio de mensajería muy similar al RaskoHeraldo, con el que también podía contactar con Cirea. Se trataba de una aplicación, en principio, mejor que la oficial de Rasko, por tener una política de privacidad más comprometida con el usuario y por estar todo mejor optimizado, pero que ni su puta madre utilizaba, salvo algunas excepciones, como Cirea y yo.  
Mi sorpresa fue enorme al darme cuenta de que esa otra aplicación tampoco funcionaba. Aquello era rarísimo. ¿Solo funcionaba el puto jueguecito de Proad? ¿Había configurado su internet para que solo funcionase esa mierda? Lo creía capaz, desde luego. Abrí, algo desesperado, una aplicación de citas para ligar —con la que, por cierto, jamás había tenido éxito alguno—. Tampoco funcionaba. Abrí mi correo, y más de lo mismo. Me cago en la puta. Probé a abrir otro juego online de mierda con el que me entretenía en los ratos muertos…  
Y funcionaba.  
¿Qué cojones? ¿Solo funcionaban los juegos, o qué? Era una situación rarísima. Rarísima. No conocía antecedentes de nada por el estilo. Eso me estresó. Me estresó mucho. Estaba que me subía por las paredes. Y, como hacía siempre que estaba ante una situación así, se me ocurrió llamar a Cirea.  
No funcionó. ¿Qué mierda? Imaginé que no tenía el móvil disponible. Probé con otro contacto. ¿Mi amigo Chetri? Mi amigo Chetri, venga. Tampoco funcionaba. Probé directamente —y muy a mi pesar— con Raltia, cuyo móvil estaba en otra compañía que siempre tenía cobertura.  
Y tampoco iban las llamadas.  
¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Por qué las llamadas? Entendía que no funcionase internet, pero las llamadas estaban relacionadas con la cobertura, no con el internet. ¿Cómo podían no funcionar? Era absurdo e inexplicable. Estaba hasta los huevos. Por algún motivo me había quedado completamente incomunicado del resto del mundo, excluyendo cuatro jodidos trolls de internet que me insultaban en el juego online.  
—¡Joder! —bramé.  
Proad pasó de mí. Seguía absorto, contándome el funcionamiento de su nuevo mazo en un juego de cartas online, asunto que, como era evidente, en aquellas circunstancias —y en general— me la soplaba salvajemente.  
—¡Proad, qué cojones! ¿Qué puta mierda le ha pasado a mi móvil?  
—Tu móvil funciona perfectamente —me respondió, sin perder su asquerosa sonrisa.  
—¡Pero si no me funcionan la mitad de las aplicaciones, me cago en la puta! ¡Y no me deja llamar! ¿Es esto cosa tuya, elfo? ¿Qué cojones has hecho?  
Su respuesta, de entrada, fueron unas palmaditas en el hombro. Empezamos bien, Proad. Empezamos bien, hijoputa. ¿Tan difícil era reconocer cuándo no estaba el horno para bollos? A ese paso se iba a acabar llevando una hostia inminente.  
—Tranquilízate, Garuga. Tranquilízate. Vamos a ver, ¿de qué te quejas?  
—¡De que estoy incomunicado! ¿Sabes por qué cojones pasa esto? ¿Es esto cosa tuya, o qué?  
—¡Pues claro que es cosa mía!  
¿Qué mierda?  
¿El cerebro de Proad acababa de desarrollar por algún motivo desconocido la capacidad para manejar la ironía? Era demasiado improbable. Había algo que se me escapaba. ¿Cómo y por qué coño ese puto gordo había tenido que bloquearme esas aplicaciones? Y, lo más importante de todo…  
—¿Por qué mierda no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¿De qué coño vas, hippie de los cojones?  
—¿Decírtelo ahora? —dijo, sin mostrarse en absoluto molesto ante mi ira— ¡Pero si te lo he dicho hace un buen rato y no te has quejado ni nada!  
—¿Qué? Estás flipando. No recuerdo que…  
—¡Te dije que, para aprender sobre el culto cromlyrita, te tendría que requisar todo aquello hacia lo que sientas Dependencia, y pareciste estar de acuerdo!  
—¿De acuerdo, yo? Estás alucinando. Espera, ¿dependencia? ¿De qué cojones me estás hablando?  
Había dicho algo sobre quitarme o no mi móvil, eso lo recordaba bien. ¿Se refería a bloquearme solo unas pocas aplicaciones? Esa posibilidad era enormemente hilarante, no por el hecho de restringirme solo una parte del móvil —sepa Dios cómo funcionaba el cerebro de un elfo chiflado—, sino por tener la capacidad de hacer eso sin que me hubiese dado cuenta. Parecía incluso más verosímil que las aplicaciones no funcionasen por cualquier otro motivo y que aquel imbécil se estaba atribuyendo méritos que no eran suyos.  
Pero, ¿y las llamadas…?  
—Amigo Garuga, te seré claro. Tu Dependencia no es al teléfono móvil. Tampoco a las aplicaciones que te permiten estar en contacto con el medio exterior. Ni siquiera al hecho de poder llamar. Tu Dependencia, amigo, se ciñe a cuestiones más concretas… Como esas dos mujeres que tanto te obsesionan, Raltia y Cirea.  
Ahí ya fue cuando me acojoné de verdad, cuando me di cuenta de aquel estúpido elfo no era en realidad un estúpido, sino un cabrón repleto de recursos. Sin siquiera mover un dedo ni hacer nada que lo indicase había demostrado tener acceso no solo al software de mi teléfono móvil, sino también a mi cerebro.  
Me sentí, y con razón, en peligro. Pensé en largarme corriendo de allí, pero supe que, como lo hiciera, instantáneamente iba a estar despedido. La choza de Proad me había dado, al comienzo, la impresión de ser un lugar aburrido y carente de interés, nada morboso, nada que ver con los bandidos de Kóverax. Pero estaba en la madriguera de un tío aún más chungo. Todo lo que mis retinas pudiesen grabar, monotorizadas por las máquinas de RaskoOcio, iba a valer su peso en oro. Huir era lo más prudente, pero como lo hiciera mi jefe se encargaría no solo de despedirme, sino de cortarme merecidamente los cojones.  
Aquello era información jugosa y morbosa. Si me salía bien todo, me forraría en el futuro. Me armé de valor e intenté mantener la calma. Proad parecía un tío chungo y maniático, pero un tío chungo y maniático al que le caía bien. Si no le daba por usarme como conejillo de indias con el que hacer experimentos dignos de la peor peli gore de serie Z, todo aquello podría tener un final pseudofeliz.  
—¿Qué cojones eres, tío? —dije— ¿Eres un hacker? ¿O un psíquico? ¿Cómo puedes hackear sin moverte del sitio?  
—Soy un tecnosacerdote cromlyrita —explicó—. Eso lo engloba todo.  
—La puta… ¿Eres consciente de la cantidad de pasta que podrías sacarte trabajando en el servicio de inteligencia de RaskoCOPS o de cualquier ejército?  
La única respuesta del tío fue encogerse de hombros.  
—Te dije que no me interesa el dinero.  
Minutos atrás, hubiese juzgado a Proad de “hippie de los cojones” por una frase así. Pero cuando la frase la dice habiendo demostrado tener los poderes que tenía, uno se lo piensa bien. Proad no era un hippie, un nerd o un hikikomori al uso. No era un niño de papá al que le costeaban su palacio de cristal. Era un tío que, de querer, podía hacer que bastante gente le comiera la polla. Si decía que no le interesaba la pasta, tenía sus motivos. Con semejante poder, ¿para qué querer pasta?  
El tecnosacerdote no era un imbécil. Era un cabronazo demasiado listo.


	4. Garuga el Devastador: El tecnosacerdote (tercera parte)

Relatar todo lo que ocurrió a continuación implicaría varios problemas. Creo que nunca lo sabré explicar con claridad, porque ni yo mismo lo llegué a entender. No comprendo el porqué de mi conducta. No tenía antecedentes de nada parecido. A veces he llegado a imaginar que estuve bajo el efecto de drogas. O qué se yo…  
La situación, llegados a este punto, era la siguiente: yo estaba en casa de un elfo loco para grabar un documental publicitario de un futuro parque de atracciones que mi empresa pretendía construir. Acababa de descubrir que aquel elfo era un tío con un poder impresionante, puesto que podía leerme la mente y controlarme el teléfono móvil. Me había bloqueado la comunicación con las dos personas que más me importaban en este mundo, y no me podía largar de allí porque mi jefe quería que quedase grabado todo con detalle. Me tocaba quedarme allí una cantidad de tiempo indefinido postrándome ante las preferencias absurdas de aquel tío tan poderoso y chungo.  
Las preferencias absurdas de aquel tío tan poderoso y chungo básicamente se basaron en tres puntos fundamentales: comer comida basura, jugar a videojuegos y pasear por el campo. No estoy de coña. Esas tres actividades. Nada más. No hice otra cosa. No hice otra jodida cosa durante dos semanas y media, supuestamente para “aprender los misterios del culto cromlyrita”. Y sin poder hablar con Raltia ni con Cirea.  
Gasté tiempo, muchísimo tiempo, y nadie puede negarlo. Y nunca fue, digamos, muy prudente el gastar tiempo a la ligera. Pero diré algo en mi defensa: de la misma manera que desperdicié tiempo tontamente, no me gasté ni un puto duro. Al final resultó que el cabrón de Proad llevaba razón y lo del resecuenciador no era ningún farol. El mismo día de mi llegada terminó de montar aquel chisme, tirando por los suelos el poco escepticismo que me quedaba. Tuvimos entonces a nuestra disposición un trasto cuyo precio en el mercado negro equivalía, más o menos, a diez riñones. Un cachivache que podía generar comida de manera prácticamente ilimitada, que podía sacar de la miseria a varias familias si se usaba bien. Verlo para creerlo.  
Proad me contó entonces que antes solía usar mucho aquel cacharro, en la época en la que aún era Dependiente de sus necesidades fisiológicas. Antes de transformarse en un jodido ciborg al que le bastaba la energía de las placas solares para poner en marcha su organismo, Proad había sido de carne y hueso, pero rehusaba bastante de la idea de Depender del dinero y de la comida. Por eso se fabricó, en primera instancia, el resecuenciador, para evitar ser Dependiente del dinero. Mucho después, decidió que también debía evitar ser Dependiente de la comida, y fue entonces cuando se sometió a incontables operaciones quirúrgicas a fin de dejar de ser un ente biológico.  
La gente dirá que una conducta así es propia de un aberrado de la cabeza. Yo al principio también lo veía de esa forma, pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía por qué. La ciborgfobia estaba demasiado implantada en la sociedad como para que pudiésemos darnos cuenta de que no todos los ciborgs eran criaturas frías, inhumanas, sin sentimientos e incapaces de disfrutar de los placeres del mundo terrenal. Proad no era ninguna de esas cosas. No necesitaba comer, pero su organismo seguía estando preparado para asimilar comida. Su gigantesca y característica barriga era una buena prueba de ello. Según me contó, era costumbre suya el atiborrarse a comer pipas, cañas de chocolate y hamburguesas de carne humana al por mayor. Y sin temor a que las arterias se le obstruyeran, ya que su sangre estaba salpicada de nanorobots que se encargan de reparar cualquier tipo de irregularidad.  
La gente dirá lo que quiera, pero Proad se lo había montado bien. Me parecía un jodido genio. Se las había ideado para poder contaminar sin límites su cuerpo de aceite de palma y grasas trans sin sentirse culpable por ello. ¿No era maravilloso? Más maravilloso aún era el hecho de que ninguna de sus galguerías le costaba un solo duro. No solo por las que generábamos con el resecuenciador, sino por todas las que le regalaban la gente del pueblo. Mucha gente iba hasta a su choza a pedirle ayuda con ordenadores o videoconsolas que habían dejado de funcionar o funcionaban mal. Proad les atendía sin cobrarles un solo duro e incluso parecía disfrutar con ello. La gente, por deferencia, pagaba “la voluntad”, pero, como al tecnosacerdote no le interesaba el dinero, esa “voluntad” acababa consistiendo en galguerías varías. Me parece curioso comentar también que no solamente le iban pidiendo ayuda informática, sino que muchos del pueblo lo usaban también de psicólogo. Proad no tenía ni puta idea de psicología y no podía dar más que cuatro consejos pseudohippies sobre el culto cromlyrita, la Dependencia y mierdas varias carentes de interés; sin embargo, la gente le acudía solo para poder satisfacer una necesidad muy básica para la estabilidad mental: el ser escuchados. Ser escuchados, además, por un tío con cara de bobo que nunca te juzgaba por mucho que te hubieses montado un trío con tu niño de cuatro años y tu perro. Creo que más o menos entiendo por qué era eficiente para el bienestar psicológico.  
Quizá fuera este el motivo por el que el tiempo se me pasó tan rápido mientras que estuve allí. Vivir con Proad no era una experiencia emocionante ni enriquecedora, no me aportaba felicidad ni me hacía sentir autorrealizado, pero me daba algo que nunca antes había tenido: paz. Y no quiero que se me juzgue de hippie por decir cosas así. Cualquier persona que me escuche hablar más de tres minutos podrá saber que mi asco hacia los hippies es atroz. No, cuando hablo de que Proad me daba paz hablo de otro tipo de paz. No tiene nada que ver con la paz artificial que consiguen los hippies tras fumarse ocho millones de porros. Hablo de otra cosa. Hablo de algo muy difícil de explicar para quien no lo haya vivido.  
Hablo de no tener contacto alguno con las mujeres que me obsesionaban y no sentir ansiedad por ello. Al principio estaba deseando marcharme de allí para poder volver a meterme en el RaskoHeraldo, ansioso por ver si tenía mensajes nuevos. Pero poco a poco comencé a sentir indiferencia. Probablemente Raltia y Cirea pasasen de mí. Probablemente no tenía ninguna posibilidad con ninguna de las dos, pero, ¿qué más daba? Se estaba bien en casa de Proad. Una buena pizza y unos vicios a la consola hacían que uno se olvidase de todo. E insisto en que tampoco se podía decir que estuviese feliz: simplemente estaba, y no necesitaba más. Estaba tranquilo. Y así, el tiempo se me pasó a la velocidad de la luz. Si aquello era el culto cromlyrita, yo quería ser el más cromlyrita del mundo.  
Pronto empecé a tener problemas con respecto a la percepción del tiempo. No podía distinguir si había pasado un minuto, una hora o un día. Todos los instantes allí eran igual de apacibles. No tenía gana alguna de irme. Estaba cómodo, relajado. ¿Qué podía ofrecerme el mundo exterior? Asumí que debía quedarme todo el tiempo que Proad me dejase.  
Supuse entonces que mi jefe, que tanto insistía en que yo llegase al fondo de todo, no se molestaría. Además, no me estaba gastando un duro del dinero de la dieta. Insisto en que nos salía una buena vida por cero créditos. Me sentía legitimado para permanecer allí el tiempo que juzgase necesario.  
Y Proad no tenía prisa porque me fuera. De hecho, una vez me dijo lo siguiente:  
—En fin, Garuga, creo que no te puedo enseñar más sobre el culto cromlyrita.  
Era una noche en la que estábamos tumbados en mitad del campo, viendo las estrellas con cara de bobos. Juro solemnemente que no nos habíamos fumado ningún porro; en su lugar, nos estábamos perjudicando la salud —al menos yo— a base de panchitos.  
—¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que el culto cromlyrita me parece la puta hostia —respondí—. Si el culto cromlyrita es esto, me declaro el mayor cromlyrita del mundo.  
Insisto en que no me había fumado ningún porro. Mi mente estaba en un estado de completa sobriedad cuando pronuncié esas palabras.  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Eres el mayor cromlyrita del mundo, Garuga? Desde luego has cambiado bastante. Ahora, dime. ¿Qué piensas de todos los problemas que tenías ahí fuera, en el mundo exterior?  
—Que me la sudan salvajemente.  
—¿Qué piensas de Cromlyr? Es decir, de la Muerte. ¿Qué piensas si te digo, qué se yo, que te vas a morir aquí y ahora?  
—Que me la suda salvajemente. Estoy tan tranquilo que hasta eso me da igual. Total, ¡ni me voy a enterar!  
No pensé mucho en esa respuesta, a decir verdad. Me precipité un poquito. No podía decir esas cosas y ser sincero con mis sentimientos. Aún era demasiado gilipollas como para poder afirmar algo así sin mentir.  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y qué si te digo que te doy la opción de quedarte a vivir conmigo hasta que te mueras de viejo? ¿Y que no vas a vivir nada más que tardes de videojuegos y de comida basura hasta la muerte? ¿Qué me dirías?  
—Que me parece de puta madre. ¿Me dejarías quedarme a vivir aquí?  
—¡Por supuesto que sí! He aprendido a vivir solo, pero ello no implique que prefiera tener junto a mí a un buen amigo. Y tú has demostrado serlo. Eres irónico y soberbio a veces, pero tienes un gran corazón.  
—De puta madre. Pues aquí me quedo hasta que me muera.  
—¿Estás entonces preparado para recibir a la Muerte entre donuts y panchitos? ¿Estás preparado para recibir a Cromlyr?  
—Estoy jodidamente preparado.  
De nuevo hablé sin saber a ciencia cierta mis sentimientos.  
—Entonces, puedo corroborar que eres cromlyrita de pleno derecho. Aunque… Una cuestión menor. ¿No notas que se te pierde algo en la vida? ¿Qué si mueres ahora dejarías algo importantísimo atrás?  
¿Eh?  
Justo en el blanco, joder.  
¡Justo en el blanco! Ahí me había pillado bien. Me había sacado de mi estado de ensoñación pseudohippie con muchísima precisión al hacer esas preguntas. De hecho, me incorporé.  
Raltia. Cirea.  
Me cago en la leche.  
—Creo que necesito volver.  
Proad tampoco se mostró especialmente decepcionado. De hecho, se lo veía venir. Mucho estaba durando ya aquello.  
—Me puedo imaginar perfectamente el motivo —me dijo.  
—De verdad, tío, estoy genial aquí —dije—, pero a lo largo de mi vida apenas he tenido relaciones sentimentales o sexuales con nadie. Y no sé… Me siento mal por ello. Me siento un fracasado. Siento que estoy echando mi vida a perder si no hago algo para remediarlo.  
Creo que soné demasiado pretencioso al decir “sentimentales y sexuales” y no simplemente “sexuales”. Fui un hipócrita. Y no coló. No era consciente de ello, pero realmente nunca había estado en mi vida del todo falto de relaciones sentimentales en condiciones. Proad, por ejemplo, me profesaba muchísimo cariño. No, lo único que me faltaba era sexo. Estaba renunciando a tener una vida tranquila por un motivo tan burdo como el de buscar sexo. Y Proad, una persona que ni siquiera tenía pene, no tenía por qué entender aquello.  
Estaba en su derecho a juzgarme un tío ridículo hasta la médula. Podría haberme sermoneado hablando de Dependencias heréticas surgidas a raíz de la hipersexualidad imperante en la cultura y su consecuente alienación. Pero no dijo nada. Ya me había dicho anteriormente todo lo que me tenía que decir a ese respecto. Si después de todo aquel tiempo seguía obstinado en joderme la vida con el único fin de echar un polvo, poco podía hacer él.  
Por tanto, me disponía a cometer la mayor gilipollez que jamás había llevado a cabo en mi puta vida, y nadie me lo iba a impedir. Me lo tenía merecido. Me cago en la puta, me lo tenía condenadamente merecido. Vivir con Proad había sido verdaderamente maravilloso: él era un hombre sabio y poderoso, un amigo leal que siempre cuidaba de que no me faltase de nada. Teniendo la oportunidad de vivir con él, ¿para qué quería reintegrarme en la sociedad y volver a preocuparme por buscar comida, ropa y vivienda? Era ridículo.  
Fuera de la casa de Proad tendría que comerle la polla a algún jefe hijoputa, tendría que hacer trabajos detestables para que me pagase una miseria de salario con la que costearme algún piso mediocre en un barrio mugriento. Sin embargo, Proad solamente me pedía amistad, y a cambio me ofrecía vivir cómodamente en una casa de campo con todos los gastos pagados. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan descerebrado?  
“Pensando con la polla” podía ser una respuesta convincente. En una cultura hipersexualizada como la nuestra, tendría mucho sentido. Viviendo con Proad no iba a volver a follar nunca, por lo que tenía que dejar de vivir con Proad. Era sencillo, ¿no? Vale, me arriesgaba a tener una vida difícil. Pero cualquier imbécil alienado o hipersexualizado —cualquier Hereje, como diría Proad— lo podría entender. La cuestión es que no me interesaba “follar” a secas. Lo digo con todo mi corazón. Por “follar” a secas no habría renunciado a una vida feliz con Proad.  
No, lo que me interesaba concretamente era follar con Raltia, con Cirea o con las dos a la vez. Follar con esas dos, concretamente. Podría ser un imbécil hipócrita, un pajillero sentimentaloide con ganas de adornar la realidad diciendo que “estaba enamorado”. Enamorado mis cojones. ¿He dicho alguna vez que detesto esa palabra? Su ambigüedad semántica me abruma. Hay personas que entienden por “enamoramiento” ganas de acosar a una persona hasta el fin de sus días. Otras hablan de “enamoramiento” para referirse a la más leve atracción física. Otras, sin embargo, consideran que “solo es amor cuando sientes celos”, lo que podría traducirse a “solo se enamoran los maníacos posesivos y obsesivos”. Cirea me había estado ayudando a deconstruirme en el machismo, por lo que renegaba de la idea de convertirme en un soplapollas posesivo.  
Y creía estar deconstruido. Creía haber dejado de ser un soplapollas posesivo. Más adelante descubriría que estaba deconstruido por los cojones, pero en aquel instante quise refugiarme en la idea de que solamente quería follar a secas. No se me ocurrió pararme a pensar en que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo como follar a secas, por lo que me revolqué en mi mentira hasta el punto de decidir abandonar la vida con Proad.  
Caí entonces en que dejar de vivir con Proad implicaba Depender del dinero. ¿Y de dónde iba yo a sacar dinero a aquellas alturas? Me acordé, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de mi jefe.  
Y entonces me aterré. Había algo ahí que no cuadraba. ¿Cómo no había llegado a pensar en ello antes? Joder. ¿Cuánto llevaría allí? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Más? Mi jefe supuestamente seguía monotorizándome. ¿Cómo mierda no me había dicho nada de regresar? Vale, tenía el teléfono capado. Pero si realmente me estaba monotorizando debería haber sabido también ese dato y buscar contactar conmigo por otra vía.  
Es más, ¡qué cojones! Si me estaba monotorizando tendría que haber visto las placas solares de Proad y, como todo buen ciudadano alienado y leal a Rasko, tendría que haber denunciado al elfo a los RaskoCOPS. La casa en la que estaba en aquel momento ya tendría que estar arrasada. Aquellos días de ensoñación, de paz y de paraíso terrenal eran completamente oníricos, irreales, y con razón. Nada de aquello tenía sentido en la realidad. Nada de aquello se sostenía.  
¿Qué cojones estaba viviendo? No encontraba una explicación lógica para semejante percal. Cuanto más pensaba, más contradicciones me surgían. ¿No podía Proad leerme la mente? Había sabido determinar mi Dependencia hacia Cirea y hacia Raltia con tan solo mirarme a la cara. ¿Y había ignorado todo lo relativo a un jefe monotorizándome y espiando su puta casa, un jefe que, además, no tendría reparo alguno en arrasar a sangre y fuego aquel intento de paraíso terrenal? Algo fallaba. Joder. Algo fallaba.  
—Garuga, te aconsejo que te tranquilices —me dijo, sereno—. Y sí, puedo hacer algo parecido a leer los pensamientos. Sabía desde el primer momento en que te vi que lo que pretendías implicaba un riesgo grandísimo para mí.  
Me preparé para una ronda de revelaciones.  
—Entenderás que, sin ningún tipo de rencor, no me sentí dispuesto a consentir que me arruinaras la vida mandando información de mi casa en tiempo real a tu jefe.  
Estaba claro. Demasiado bonito había sido todo. Proad podría ser bonachón, friki, altruista, ingenuo en ocasiones, pero no gilipollas.  
—Te dije que, para entrar aquí, debías desprenderte de todo aquello que te provocase Dependencia —me explicó—. Corté todas tus conexiones con la gente del exterior, sobre todo por dos personas: Raltia y Cirea. Ellas, y solo ellas, te provocaban estabilidad emocional. Pero había una tercera persona casi tan importante. Una persona que también te provocaba estabilidad, aunque en este caso no tanto emocional como económica. Me refiero, claro está, a tu jefe.  
Hijo de puta.  
—Entenderás que convenía cortar también toda conexión con él para que pudieses aprender los misterios del culto cromlyrita —me dijo con una sonrisa en apariencia carente de malicia—. Y no me refiero solo al hecho de bloquear todo tipo de comunicaciones con él vía telefónica, sino a bloquear también el conjuro de monotorización que impregnaba todo tu cuerpo.  
—¡Me cago en la puta!  
A tomar por culo.  
Todo el trabajo a tomar por culo. Dos semanas que no habían valido para absolutamente nada. Poco a poco empecé a volver a la realidad. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo allí? Había venido para hacer un puto trabajo para RaskoOcio, para filmar a los cromlyritas en su hábitat natural. Y había fracasado. Los cromlyritas, al fin y al cabo, habían resultado ser peligrosos. Y peña tan chunga no iba a consentir que les grabasen un reallity show como si nada. Era de cajón, joder.  
Nada más verme, Proad habría podido asesinarme de muchísimas formas. Tenía recursos. Y más importante aún: motivos. Le iba a joder la vida, al fin y al cabo. Pero el capullo era astuto. No sé con qué mierda me había drogado, pero me había hecho desistir por completo de mi propósito original. Matarme en ningún momento llegó a ser necesario si podía tenerme bailando a su son, comiendo su comida basura y jugando a sus videojuegos de mierda. Me había convertido en su puta mascota, y encima me había sentido feliz por ello.  
¡Proad me había destrozado mi vida! ¡Y ya no había una jodida forma de recuperarla! ¿Cómo coño me iba a devolver todo lo perdido? Estaba clarísimo que, después de aquello, me habrían echado del trabajo por incompetente. Raltia y Cirea se habrían olvidado de mí. Y los pocos amigos que tenía, más de lo mismo. No quedaba hueco para mí en el mundo exterior.  
—¡Me has arrebatado todas mis oportunidades de ser feliz!  
No podría decir que ante semejante imprecación Proad se enfadara —Proad nunca se enfadaba—, pero en su rostro se dibujó una expresión que hizo que mi alma se me cayese a los pies. ¿Tristeza? ¿Amargura? No, estábamos hablando de un tecnosacerdote, de una persona con demasiado autocontrol para sentirse plenamente triste. Pero no sería desacertado hablar de decepción, de hastío, de incomodidad.  
—¿De ser feliz, Garuga? ¿De ser feliz? —me dijo, con un tono excesivamente serio para lo habitual en él— ¿De ser feliz? ¿De ser feliz? ¡De ser feliz! ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Ser feliz! ¡Feliz! ¿Qué es la felicidad, acaso? ¿Tenías felicidad más allá de este lugar? ¿Permitir que empresarios explotadores te tratasen como un esclavo sin posibilidad de cambio es ser feliz, Garuga? ¿Obsesionarte con dos chicas que no quieren saber nada de ti y sentir ganas de morirte cada vez que te coscas de su indiferencia es ser feliz, Garuga? ¿La Herejía trae la felicidad, amigo mío? ¿Eso crees? ¿Eso realmente crees, amigo mío? ¿Realmente crees que ahí fuera podrás ser feliz, más que aquí?  
Vale. La estaba cagando. Joder, Proad no era malo. Tenía una forma peculiar de ver las cosas, pero no era malo. No había querido joderme la vida. Había querido, eh, “mejorarla sin permiso”. Y tampoco había estado mal en su compañía.  
Jamás me había tratado nadie tan bien. Jamás.  
Y, curiosamente, no había hecho ningún esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratarme bien. Se había limitado a escucharme, a hacerme compañía, a dejarme ser yo mismo. Lo de bloquearme la monotorización quizá había estado de más, pero… Joder. ¿Quién coño era yo para quejarme? ¿Cómo podía reprocharle nada a una persona que, en lugar de matarme por querer hundirle la vida, me había acogido como si fuese su hermano?  
—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —dije—. Me estoy comportando como un jodido soplapollas. Joder, Proad, no mereces esto. He sido un mal amigo. Yo…  
—No —me dijo, tajante—. No quiero que digas eso. No eres un mal amigo. Eres una persona maravillosa.  
¿Qué cojones?  
—¿Qué?  
—En realidad, nadie aguanta tanto tiempo conmigo. ¿Por qué te crees que estoy solo? Realmente acepto a cualquier persona que quiera venir aquí. Pienso, como buen cromlyrita, que no hay humanos mejores que otros. Mientras me acepten a mí, acepto a cualquiera. Podrían venir a cobijarse aquí comunidades enteras de drogadictos e indigentes… ¡De hecho, han venido! Drogadictos, indigentes, huérfanos, prostitutas… Gentes marginales de todo tipo que no tenían donde caerse muertos en un mundo en el que la solidaridad murió. Yo acogí a todos ellos como si fuesen mis hermanos, ¡igual que contigo! Y podían quedarse en mi casa todo el tiempo que quisieran, ¡hasta que murieran de viejos! Consideraba, y sigo considerando, que una persona está en su derecho de no querer saber más de un mundo lleno de Herejes. Los mendigos y los drogadictos tenían motivos harto sobrados para quedarse conmigo hasta el fin de sus días, ¿no crees, Garuga? ¡Igual que tú! ¡Igual que tú, joder!  
Me sentí entonces como la mayor mierda del mundo. Tal vez lo era.  
—Pero todos se van. Todos me dejan solo… ¡Todos! ¡Igual que tú! No me malinterpretes, joder. Soy un tecnosacerdote cromlyrita. No tengo Dependencia. No me voy a hundir por estar solo. He aprendido a estar solo, pero a veces pienso en estas cuestiones y es muy doloroso. Pero está bien. El dolor es algo común a todas las personas. Es sano aceptarlo. Vete, Garuga, vete. La culpa fue mía por pensar que serías diferente. Vete. Vete sin rencores. Volveré a poner en funcionamiento la monotorización y tu teléfono móvil. Prometido. Pero, por favor… Si alguna vez acabas cansándote de la supuesta felicidad que puede ofrecerte el mundo exterior… Por favor, de ser así, vuelve. Siempre te recibiré con los brazos abiertos. Adiós, amigo.


	5. Garuga el Devastador: El tecnosacerdote (cuarta parte)

Antes de empezar a adquirir una actitud victimista y fatalista, juzgué que sería bastante más productivo para mi futuro el telefonear a mi jefe cuanto antes y ver si quedaba aún alguna posibilidad, por mínima que fuera, de recuperar mi trabajo. Saqué mi móvil y busqué rápidamente el contacto de mi jefe sin mirar el Rasko Heraldo. Tengo que reconocer que me hacía algo de ilusión mirar esa aplicación y ver si tenía mensajes de Raltia o Cirea, pero pospuse aquel “placer” para más tarde. Llamé a mi jefe.  
Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos. ¿Y si no lo cogía?  
—¿Dígame?  
Mi corazón empezó a latir a toda hostia.  
—Jefe… Soy yo, Garuga. Verás, todo este tiempo que…  
—¿Garuga? ¿Qué? ¿Garuga el geógrafo?  
—Sí, siento mucho la ausencia, resulta que…  
Sentí que mi jefe dejaba a un lado el teléfono para hablar con sus compañeros de oficina.  
—¡Eh! ¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Es el geógrafo! ¡Está vivo, joder, está vivo! ¡Joder, qué puta casualidad!  
—Jefe, con respecto al documental que me mandaste llevar a cabo, resulta que…  
—¡Olvídate del documental! Joder, te juro que te creíamos muerto. Resulta que la misma noche en la que hablamos por teléfono por última vez, antes de que pudiera echarle un vistazo a lo que habían grabado los ciberimplantes de tus retinas, hubo un bombazo informativo que sacudió la prensa de todas las ciudades del Dominio Rasko. ¡Una niña de Isrion poseída por el Demonio! Morbo y sensacionalismo por doquier. ¡Lo de los cromlyritas de Kóverax pasó de moda automáticamente! En menos de una hora habíamos retirado todo el presupuesto destinado al parque temático cromlyrita. Necesitábamos todo ese dinero para un proyecto más ambicioso… ¡Una película basada en hechos reales sobre la niña poseída de Isrion! ¡Basada en hechos reales, tío! ¿Sabes el morbo que da eso? ¡Nos vamos a forrar! ¡Joder, nos vamos a forrar! De veras, agradezco mucho todo lo que has grabado con tus retinas sobre los cultistas cromlyritas de Ananjo, pero tengo que reconocer que ya no nos vale absolutamente para nada. Es más, cancelé la monotorización en cuanto decidimos hacer la película de la niña de Isrion. No podíamos gastarnos más dinero en nada relacionado con los cromlyritas. ¡Entiéndeme! No había tiempo que perder. Tenemos que estrenar la peli cuanto antes, mientras esté fresca aún la noticia. ¡Si no, la gente se olvida!  
Aquello era tener una flor en el culo y lo demás eran gilipolleces.  
Yo estaba segurísimo de que mi jefe me iba a echar una bronca del copón en cuanto supiese que había consentido que interrumpieran la monotorización. Pero no. El tío ni se había dado cuenta de que la monotorización estaba interrumpida. De hecho, al poco de que Proad interrumpiera la monotorización, ¡mi propio jefe la había cancelado! ¡Y encima ahora me pedía disculpas!  
Joder. Y yo acojonado. Joder. Aquello pintaba bien. No mostraba el más mínimo síntoma de enfado por aquellas vacaciones sin permiso. De hecho, me daba —y es lógico— por muerto. Joder, qué puta suerte.  
No obstante, ¿podría recuperar mi trabajo para RaskoOcio? He ahí algo difícil.  
—Supongo que entenderás las prisas por rodar la peli —prosiguió—. Entenderás, por tanto, que decidiéramos… Bueno, remplazarte no sería la palabra más adecuada. Digamos… buscamos a un tío que pudiera hacer el equivalente a lo que haces tú para este nuevo proyecto. El jefe de recursos humanos seleccionó, de entre todos los currículos que teníamos, el de un tío que tenía la carrera de parapsicología.  
¿La carrera de parapsicología? ¿La carrera de parapsicología? ¿Estamos locos? “Carrera” y “parapsicología” forman un jodido oxímoron. ¡La parapsicología no es una puta ciencia, joder, no es más que un engañabobos! ¿Cómo mierda puede haber una carrera de esa basura supersticiosa? Y, lo peor, ¿cómo podían contratar a un farsante que hubiese estudiado eso?  
Me intenté tranquilizar antes de responder.  
—Señor, la parapsicología no es una ciencia…  
—¡Lo sé, lo sé! La idea era buscar a alguien que no se acojonase al hablar con las niñas epilépticas de Isrion. Creíamos que un parapsicólogo estaba acostumbrado a ver las mierdas más infumables del universo, pero resultó que el tío fue un puto cagado. Lo pasó bastante mal mientras trabajó en el proyecto, y hace tan solo media hora nos ha llamado diciendo que dimite. Estábamos tirándonos de los pelos con eso de buscar a otra persona que pudiese hacer su trabajo… Y bueno, ahora resulta que tú sigues vivo, y nos parece de puta madre. ¡Tú no te acojonaste al ir a ver a los cultistas cromlyritas! No creo que te acojone ahora una epidemia de posesiones demoníacas, ¿no?  
Tengo mucho que agradecerle a mi padre. Si algo le agradezco es que haya sido, por encima de todas las cosas, un hombre de ciencia. Un mago de verdad, un tío empírico. Detestaba, como ya he dicho, la superstición, y me educó en unos valores estrictamente científicos. No creo, por ello, en fantasmas, ni en posesiones, ni en el horóscopo, ni en basura así. Toda esa mierda me parece poco más que un reflejo de la estupidez humana. Y, por suerte para mí, supieron valorar bien ese rasgo en la empresa. Por ello no tuve miedo alguno en ir a ver a los supuestos cultistas cromlyritas. De igual forma, no me podía dar miedo algo tan ridículo como las posesiones demoníacas. ¡Bah!  
Solo las personas incapaces de teclear “epilepsia” en la RaskoPedia —¿probablemente por falta de oxígeno al nacer?— creían en una imbecilidad capital como las posesiones demoníacas. Que las películas sobre posesiones demoníacas “basadas en hechos reales” eran condenadamente taquilleras implicaba que la mayor parte de la población había tenido falta de oxígeno al nacer. Evidentemente yo no estaba entre ellos. Me parecía jodidamente capacitista el hecho de hacer una película de terror sobre una enfermedad mental, pero, ¿qué coño? Había industrias enteras dedicándose por entero a la misoginia. A tomar por culo.  
—¡Cuenta conmigo!  
Bueno, no me iba a quedar sin techo. Eso era bastante. Decidí entonces dirigirme sin tardanza hasta Isrion. No obstante, antes quise mirar el móvil. Estaba lleno de nervios. Joder. ¿Raltia? ¿Cirea? ¿Me habrían escrito en todo este tiempo?  
En una primera estancia me acojoné. Ni un mensaje. Pero al ratillo me llegaron un cojón y medio de mensajes a la vez. Un puto colapso. Mensajes de grupos de los que ni me acordaba. La puta. Mensajes de todo tipo de conocidos míos con todo tipo de gilipolleces… Y, entre todo eso, un mensaje de Cirea.  
Tragué saliva. 

tío, podemos hablar??? xfa… :( :( 

Pero qué.  
Miré la fecha.  
Cuatro días antes.  
Es decir: la única persona con la que tenía posibilidades de tener algo más que una simple amistad me había dado una oportunidad de oro para mostrarme que podía serle de ayuda, y yo la había desperdiciado haciendo el imbécil, entre comida y videojuegos. Maravilloso, ¿eh?  
Me dio una taquicardia y corrí a telefonearla. Recé porque me cogiera el teléfono.  
Un toque, dos toques, tres toques…  
—¿Garuga?  
—¿Cirea? Cirea, tía, por favor, lo siento muchísimo. Siento muchísimo no estar ahí cuando…  
Y seguí disculpándome, y disculpándome, y disculpándome. Ella se había tirado semanas enteras sin responderme, pero yo me sentía la mayor mierda del mundo por haber estado cuatro jodidos días sin hacerle caso. ¡Genial!  
Resultaba que estaba teniendo unos problemas chungos de la hostia con sus padres. Tensiones constantes, violencia gratuita y amenazas con echarla de casa. No lo soportaba más y no sabía a quién recurrir. Cuando me había llamado estaba jodidamente desesperada y buscaba alguien en quien refugiarse. Y yo había pasado de su culo. ¿Que buen amigo, eh? Pero no parecía guardarme rencor. Ahora mismo la había acogido una amiga en la ciudad de Elara, pero no quería, según decía, “abusar de su confianza”. Tenía intención de quedarse allí una semana más, hasta poder ir a un concierto que había en esa localidad, pero luego se largaría y no sabía a dónde ir.  
Le ofrecí, evidentemente, poder vivir conmigo. Los próximos días tenía intención de alquilar un motel en Isrion y pasar allí el tiempo que hiciera falta durante el rodaje de la película. No pasaba nada si ella vivía conmigo. Me prometió que intentaría encontrar trabajo lo antes posible para no tener que abusar de mí. ¡Si realmente supiera lo mucho que disfrutaría con ella abusando de mí sin límites! Estaba jodidamente desesperado por encontrar compañía, y de haber sido Cirea una grandísima hija de puta se habría podido aprovechar de mí hasta la saciedad.  
Pero yo estaba feliz. Cirea iba a pasar unos días conmigo. Tal vez nuestra relación pudiese evolucionar hacia algo condenadamente mejor. Me iba haciendo falta.  
Estaba ilusionado, no podía negarlo. Mis primeros días en Isrion fueron geniales. El trabajo que me asignaron resultó ser un juego de niños. No era muy ético el utilizar a chavales con enfermedades mentales de verdad para grabar una película de terror diciendo que todo eso era obra de no sé qué demonio truculento, pero me daba dinero. Además, Cirea me hablaba constantemente por el RaskoHeraldo y nuestra relación iba viento en popa. Había confesado, de hecho, que se sentía “atraída por mí”, pero que no esperara nada de ella porque “tenía que estar muy segura antes de tener algo conmigo”. Lo acepté con todo el estoicismo del mundo. Yo podía llegar a tener, en esas cuestiones, una paciencia inagotable.  
Y así pasé los días, postrado ante el calendario, deseando que llegara el día en el que Cirea se viniese a vivir conmigo. En un principio no se me hizo especialmente insufrible la espera. Es más: en Isrion vivía Taepi, un amigo de la infancia con el que retomé la relación en cuanto me establecí en aquella ciudad. Era un buen tipo, un amante del campo y de la naturaleza. Un pelín machista, dicho sea de paso, aunque no sé si soy el más indicado para juzgar algo así. Era, por otro lado, tan misántropo como yo. Nos encantaba pasar horas muertas diciendo que la humanidad merecía ser aniquilada y no sé cuántas mierdas más.  
Muy curioso que mi amigo tuviera un carácter así teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba con niños. Curraba en un RaskoCentro ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad, donde acogía a chavalillos que se habían quedado sin hogar por unas causas u otras. No le entusiasmaba su trabajo, pero tampoco le desagradaba.  
Así pasaron mis primeros días en Isrion. Muchas niñas demoníacas, mucho Taepi, mucho chatear con Cirea. ¿La única carencia? Poquísima Raltia. Pero qué le iba a hacer. Estaba claro que había renunciado a la posibilidad de tener una relación libre y poliamorosa por estar con el hijoputa violador de Geiher. Al principio me dolía, pero Cirea me estaba ayudando a superarlo. Hubo incluso un momento en el que llegué a olvidarme de Raltia casi por completo…  
Hasta que me dio por meterme en algunas redes sociales y vi fotos de Raltia… Celebrando su boda con Geiher.  
Su boda.  
Boda.  
Boda, me cago en la puta, ¡boda!  
¡Y con Geiher! ¡Con ese jodido maltratador!  
Mi utópica paz interior había desaparecido por completo. Raltia se había gastado un pastizal en la puta boda. Lo suyo con Geiher iba en serio, jodidamente en serio. Antes no me afectaba tanto porque solía decirme, para tranquilizarme, que aquello no iba a poder durar mucho. No sé, suponía —¡idiota de mí!— que una persona con dos dedos de frente se acabaría cansando de tanta paliza, violación, acoso… ¿Es lo lógico, no? Pues no. Raltia no se había cansado del hijoputismo de Geiher. ¡Se iba a casar con él! ¡Con él!  
Aquel hijoputa había empezado cargándose la relación que teníamos Raltia y yo. En un principio, tanto ella como yo nos considerábamos poliamorosos. Podíamos tener una pareja o setecientas mientras fuésemos capaces de suministrar cariño a todas por igual. Yo, en principio, solo la tenía a ella. Lo nuestro llevaba ya unos cuantos añetes. Y en un principio no había sido relación poliamorosa ni mierdas así. Era una relación común y corriente. De hecho, la idea de “ser relación poliamorosa” había sido suya. Yo, enamorado a muerte, acepté sin pensármelo mucho. Y no fue mal, no fue del todo mal. Tanto ella como yo podíamos hacer lo que nos saliese de los cojones con quien nos saliese de los cojones sin tener que explicar nada.  
El problema vino con la aparición estelar de Geiher.  
En un principio ese tío no era nada serio. No era más que un simple rollo al que había conocido en la borrachera de la cervezada de la universidad. Me daba a mí que eso de tener algo con alguien en estado de ebriedad implicaba una violación por algún lado, pero no me sentí capaz de quejarme mucho. No quería ser posesivo, por lo que tampoco vi problema en que siguiera manteniendo contacto con él, incluso aunque ese contacto implicase seguir teniendo sexo. Yo también tenía lo mío con algunas desde que la relación estaba abierta. No me podía quejar.  
Lo que pasó a ser un simple “amigo para follar”, no obstante, se acabó convirtiendo en su segundo novio. Y por mi parte tampoco hubo problema. A mí también me hacía ilusión tener otra novia. Eso del poliamor era guay, vaya. Sin celos, sin complicaciones. Y me sigue gustando la idea. Pero en un mundo industrializado como el nuestro… ¡Ay!  
Raltia no supo llevar dos novios. Se estresaba demasiado. Yo cedí. Me preocupaba más su estabilidad que su compañía. Y Geiher le metía demasiada presión con que le atendiera. Por un tiempo, mantuvo la relación con los dos, pero dándole bastante más prioridad a él. Y yo lo asumí, qué remedio. No me disgustaba la idea de que mi novia le dedicase más tiempo a otro novio. Tal vez me incomodaba un poquito, solo un poquito, el hecho de que aquel novio teóricamente la había violado. Pero intenté no pensar demasiado en ello.  
Luego vinieron cosas más raras aún. Geiher le dijo que quería ir en serio. Que pareja monógama de toda la vida de Dios. Que no quería rollos raros, en definitiva. Por lo que a Raltia no le quedó otra que cortar conmigo.  
Eso ya sí que no me hizo ni puta gracia.  
Me sentí abandonado y dolido, pero no se lo recriminé. No había nada que recriminar.  
No a ella. Al fin y al cabo, era su decisión.  
¿Era su decisión?  
¡Una polla! Era la decisión de Geiher. La había coaccionado para que me dejase. Pero en cualquier caso no era culpa suya, sino de Geiher. El carácter de Raltia era voluble y manipulable. No la culpé. No le guardé rencor. Al menos me quedaba su amistad.  
¿Al menos? Bueno, al principio sí. Luego Geiher le prohibió tener contacto con chicos que no fueran él. Miento: no “le prohibió”, sino que “se lo reguló por la estabilidad de la relación”.  
Yo seguía pilladísimo de Raltia, y podía conformarme con una simple amistad, pero que me prohibieran el contacto con ella no podía tolerarlo. Sin embargo, no tenía recursos para hacer nada. Tuve que joderme y conformarme con hablar ocasionalmente con ella por el RaskoHeraldo, con la esperanza de que dejase a ese monstruo algún día y volviese conmigo.  
Ese día no llegaba, por lo que empecé a resignarme a la idea de que no lo iba a dejar. Para que dicha resignación se me hiciese más llevadera, a esa primera idea añadí una segunda proveniente al cien por cien de mi cosecha: aquello merecía la pena porque Raltia debía ser muy feliz con Geiher, pese a ser este un machista controlador. Si realmente la amaba, me tenía que callar, o de lo contrario estaría demostrando ser un machista peor incluso que Geiher.  
Intentaba ser feliz —intentaba— con pensamientos así, hasta que un grupo de amigas suyas se dirigieron a mí con terribles noticias. Entre ellas, por cierto, estaba Cirea: ahí fue dónde la conocí. Me contaron que Geiher no solo le limitaba el contacto con chicos: también con chicas. Y, además, le daba palizas, la obligaba a grabarle videos porno y la violaba cuando le salía de los cojones. Pero no me refiero a violaciones socialmente aceptadas, como cuando la emborrachó, sino a violaciones con todas las de la ley. La forzaba, literalmente, ¡la forzaba!  
Raltia debería estar pasando por el peor de los infiernos con un monstruo así. Cuando una persona está ante situaciones tan extrema, sus reacciones tienen que ser, por cojones, extremas. Raltia habría podido intentar escapar, suicidarse, dar muerte a aquel hijoputa… O hacer lo que hizo. Desarrollar un síndrome de Estocolmo raro —¿otra consecuencia de los problemas con la autoestima que su familia le había generado?— y asumir que todo lo relativo a Geiher era “normal”. Limitarle las amistades seguía siendo “por el bien de la relación”. Las palizas eran “para educarla”. Los videos porno eran “lo mínimo que había que hacer cuando se estaba enamorada”. Y las violaciones eran “noches de pasión en las que Geiher despertaba sus deseos ocultos”.  
Muy rico todo.  
Saber aquellas noticias me provocó —aparte de un cuadro de ansiedad que no superé hasta cierto acontecimiento que aún no conviene narrar— acordarme bastante de mi padre. Su frase “ay, lo están haciendo mal”. Me cago en la puta. Jodido viejo.  
Por un momento pensé en intervenir, en hacer algo para separarla de aquel cabrón. Pronto deseché esa idea. Cirea me hizo ver que si actuaba así estaría movido por celos más que por altruismo, y que estaría siendo un “caballero blanco”, contribuyendo a aumentar el machismo de la sociedad siendo el caballero que va a rescatar a la dama en apuros. No, no podía hacer nada: tampoco tenía recursos. Pero Cirea y sus amigas sí. Todas ellas planearon algo para separarla de aquel monstruo. Llevaron a cabo un plan bastante elaborado, de hecho. Nada tendría que haber salido mal.  
Y nada habría llegado a salir mal de no ser por los poderes de Predilecta de Raltia. Si esta hubiese sido una chica normal, nada malo habría pasado. Pero todo cambia si tiene unos poderes mágicos obtenidos al nacimiento que exceden el entendimiento humano. Un torrente de hechizos lanzados por ella se cargaron el plan de cabo a rabo. Obstaculizaron los movimientos de todas sus amigas, por lo que no pudieron hacer nada. Acabamos, así, resignándonos a que seguiría con ese monstruo un tiempo, pero teníamos la confianza de que acabaría dejándolo ella misma. Desde luego, si quería, sus poderes de Predilecta podrían ayudarla a librarse de él…  
Y entonces veo eso. Fotos en las redes sociales de su boda.  
Boda.  
¡Boda con un violador, joder!  
Me dio entonces un ataque de ansiedad bastante divertido. Cirea me estaba ayudando últimamente con la ansiedad, pero aquello ni Dios podría calmarlo. Me largué del motel a fin de que me diera un poco el aire y poner en orden mis ideas, pero sin mucha esperanza. Aquella noche no iba a poder dormir, estaba claro. Llamé, sin embargo, a mi amigo Taepi. Me apetecía olvidarme de Raltia y que él me contase sus movidas del trabajo. Tras encontrarnos en la plaza del pueblo nos fuimos a dar una vuelta y empezó a hablarme de sus tonterías.  
—Resulta que esta mañana nos ha llamado un matrimonio para adoptar un niño.  
—Oh, apasionante.  
—Parece que la mujer es Predilecta. Y, por tanto, estéril. Vaya tema ese de ser Predilecto, ¿eh? Yo al principio pensaba que debía ser la hostia. Pero eso de ser estéril… No sé, da mal rollo.  
Me dio un vuelco al corazón. Hablar de Predilectos implicaba para mí pensar sí o sí en Raltia. Es más, ¿sería posible que…?  
—Cuéntame más sobre eso —dije, sospechosamente interesado.  
A Taepi no le cuadró mucho tanto interés en mí, que solía pasar de escucharle cuando me hablaba de su trabajo. Pero, aun así, siguió contándome.  
—Resulta que el matrimonio buscaba un niño pequeño, para criarlo desde cero. Y bueno, sabes que todos mis “niños” están muy creciditos. Son casi adolescentes. El más pequeño de todos es un niño elfo que me llevaron hace relativamente poco. ¿Te acuerdas de la movida esa de los bandidos de Kóverax que salió hace unas semanas por la tele?  
—¡Coño que si me acuerdo! Tuve que hacer un trabajo relacionado con…  
—Bueno, da igual. Resulta que el niño elfo lo rescataron de Kóverax. Vivía con los locos esos. ¡Vaya mal rollo! Pero ahora estamos reeducándolo para que pueda tener una vida normal como los demás niños. Su nombre es Enusor, Enusor de Kóverax. Tendrá… Nueve o diez años. Creo que el matrimonio este se lo llevará. Pero, ¿por qué te interesa tanto este tema? Estás pálido, tío.  
—¿Cómo se llamaba la mujer? ¿Cómo? —dije, sin disimular la desesperación.  
Taepi retrocedió, un poco asustado.  
—Tío, parece que te va la vida en ello. ¿Qué ocurre? Tengo por aquí apuntado su nombre… Mira. Se llama Raltia. Raltia. Y su marido, Geiher.  
Pero.  
No me jodas.  
¡Ni hablando con Taepi, mi amigo de la infancia, podía librarme de ese tema! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! Sentí entonces muchísima angustia.  
—¿Pero qué te pasa, tío? En serio, me estás preocupando. ¿Los conoces? ¿O es que querías adoptar tú al pequeño Enusor de Kóverax?  
—Un hijo. ¡Un hijo! ¡Esto ya no tiene solución!  
La idea de una boda me parecía demente, aberrante, absurda. Algo difícil de revertir. Chungo, muy chungo. Una relación de pareja se puede romper. Una boda es más jodido. Pero, ¿un hijo? Raltia tenía que estar de broma.  
Un niño era un putadón, era la cadena final. Raltia no podía divorciarse sin hundirle la vida al niño. ¿Y no se la iba a hundir de todas formas? Un ambiente de palizas y violaciones no era lo mejor para crecer. El niño se habría criado con cromlyritas locos, pero no estaba seguro de qué era peor.  
La ansiedad se incrementó como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
Intenté tranquilizarme y contarle toda mi situación a Taepi. Este flipó en colores. No tenía ni idea de que yo había llegado a tener novia. Cuando le conté lo de la relación abierta, estaba que no se lo creía. Y cuando supo que mi ex era la misma persona con la que había hablado por teléfono para adoptar a Enusor…  
—¡No puedes dejar que lo adopte, tío! No ya solo por mí… ¡Es por el bien del niño, joder! ¡No es ése un ambiente en el que crecer!  
—Tío, la política de los Rasko Centros no es ésa, y lo sabes. A nosotros, mientras la familia adoptante nos pague, tanto nos da lo demás. Ya pueden ser pederastas con trastornos mentales o lo que les dé la gana: si tienen dinero, no hay más condiciones. Es más, en más de una ocasión hemos tenido que vender niños a pederastas con trastornos mentales. Y te puedo asegurar que pagan mejor que las familias normales.  
Tuve intención de responderle con una burrada, pero me contuve. Él lo notó.  
—Macho, que yo no soy propietario de la cadena de Rasko Centros. Soy un jodido trabajador con un sueldo de mierda que me da a duras penas para vivir. Un miembro del proletariado. Bastante tengo que agradecer el trabajo que tengo como para andar imponiendo condiciones morales. Si me pongo gallito, me despiden y me quedo en la calle, a que me violen los skinheads. No sé yo si compensa mucho, eh.  
Me cago en todo.  
Asumí que la adopción iba a ser inevitable. Quería estar solo. Me levanté y quise largarme de allí.  
—¡Eh, espera!  
—Da igual.  
—No, tío… Sé que esto te jode mucho y no me gusta verte así. Espera, de verdad. No puedo impedir la adopción, pero quizá sí que podamos hacer otra cosa.  
Me encogí de hombros, escéptico.  
—¿Qué coño vamos a hacer? Y no se te ocurra sugerirme que adopte yo al niño. No tengo dinero. Además, si no adoptasen ése adoptarían otro. ¡La idea es que no adopte nada, coño!  
—No, no iba a decir eso. Mira… Ccon quien está apalabrado todo es con ella, ¿entiendes? Su marido está en un viaje de negocios. Quien va a venir a ver y a llevarse al niño es ella, solo ella. Y ella gana un pastizal con sus poderes de Predilecta. ¿Me sigues?  
—No.  
No tenía muchas ganas de aferrarme a esperanzas vanas, la verdad.  
—Quiero decir que, cuando esté aquí, podríamos organizar una especie de fiestecilla sorpresa para celebrar la adopción. Sabes que mi casa en el campo es ideal para esa mierda. Una velada allí estaría genial, a la luz de la lumbre, con las estrellas en el cielo. Ahí podríamos intentar convencerla de que Geiher es un violador y de que lo deje. Entonces, podría adoptar al niño, pero la adoptaría ella sola. El niño viviría con Raltia, solo con Raltia. No tendría que aguantar escenas de violencia de género ni nada así, ¿entiendes? Es más, ¡si deja a Geiher tal vez vuelva contigo! ¡Tal vez tú te conviertas en el padre adoptivo de Enusor de Kóverax!  
Conforme iba hablando le iba viendo lagunas a su plan. Ridículo. Totalmente ridículo.  
—Mira, paso. Hacer eso sería jodidamente machista. No quiero ser un caballero blanco. Como hombre, no soy quién para decirle a una chica que tenga que dejar a su novio porque es muy malo para venirse conmigo. Es machista, tío, la sociedad no está para esas mierdas. Paso.  
—¿Y no sería más machista quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras ves cómo adopta un niño en compañía de un violador?  
Taepi, jodido hijo de puta, ¿no es más machista aún trabajar con una empresa que vende niñas a pederastas y violadores? Pero me callé. La conversación cada vez tenía menos sentido.  
—Bueno —prosiguió Taepi—, si consideras que ni tú ni yo, como hombres, debemos hacer nada… ¿Por qué no pides ayuda a una tía? Una amiga suya, vaya. Quizá sea menos machista el que una mujer ayude a otra mujer, ¿no?  
Llamé a Cirea y le conté el percal. La verdad es que alucinó bastante, pero se mostró bastante colaborativa. Prometió llamar a Raltia. La verdad es que desde la discusión entre Geiher y ella su relación se había enfriado mucho, pero tampoco se podía hablar de enemistad.  
Poco después me enteré de que Raltia estaba tan ilusionada con adoptar al niño que todo lo demás le daba igual y cualquier cosa le hacía feliz. Lo de la fiesta celebratoria en el campo de Taepi le hizo bastante ilusión. No le importó, misteriosamente, el hecho de que yo estuviera. Y a Geiher tampoco.  
Algo raro tenía que haber tras todo aquello. Me olía a chamusquina. No tenía sentido que de golpe el sobreprotector Geiher se mostrase tan solícito. Mi ansiedad, por tanto, no desapareció. Lo bueno es que Cirea supo mantenerla controlada. Me quería, me quería mucho. Estaba convencido de que, si le dejaba tiempo y espacio, podríamos llegar a tener una relación medianamente estable.  
Llegó finalmente el glorioso día. Cirea, por fin, se trasladaba a vivir conmigo. Recordé, una y otra vez, que tenía que tener paciencia. Le estaba dejando vivir en mi motel incondicionalmente, quisiese tener algo conmigo o no. Por ello no vi problema en que el primer día lo pasase no conmigo, sino en una casa okupa de Isrion en la que había un concierto de reggae.  
Espera, ¿qué?  
La opinión que tenía de las casas okupas y de la gente que escucha reggae era… En fin. Me parecían escoria. No era quien para meterme con las amistades de la única chica que me prestaba atención, pero mentiría si dijese que me entusiasmaba que fuese allí. Pero, en fin, no era yo nadie para cambiar a Cirea. Cuando la conocí fumaba porros y no los iba a dejar porque yo se lo dijera.  
Además, era una persona mucho más madura que Raltia. Sabía moverse por el mundo ella solita sin temor a que ocurriera nada malo… ¿No?  
La primera noche la pasó en la casa okupa, bien. No pasa nada. Al día siguiente seguía sin dar señales de vida. La llamé varias veces y no me lo cogió. Me encogí de hombros e intenté llevar mi vida normal. Total, tenía mucho trabajo con lo de la película y las entrevistas a supuestas niñas poseídas. Finalmente, cuando volvía al motel después de currar, me la encontré.  
Me estaba esperando. Según parecía, había perdido el móvil.  
Me puse en lo peor…  
Y, lamentablemente, hice bien en ponerme en lo peor.  
Al parecer, el concierto en la casa okupa había sido algo caótico. Ella había fumado algunos porros de más, se había bebido algunas litronas de más… Y, en fin, había acabado enrollándose con un tío del que no recordaba absolutamente nada.  
Por cierto, no lo he dicho hasta ahora. Cirea padecía depresión. Depresión clínica.  
Que te violen no es muy sano para curar una depresión clínica, ¿no?  
—¿Pero qué cojones? —dije— ¿Dices que no recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de nada? ¡Algo tendrás que recordar! El más mínimo rasgo puede servir. Las bases de datos de los RaskoCOPS son bestiales… ¡con poco que sepamos, podremos denunciar!  
—¿Denunciar? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Denunciar a quién?  
—¡Joder, al violador! ¡Tía, mereces que se haga justicia!  
—¿Qué violador?  
¿En serio?  
—Cirea, tía… Al de ayer. Al hijo de puta que te ha violado.  
—¡No me ha violado nadie! —replicó, enfadada.  
—¿Qué? Pero si me acabas de decir que…  
—¡Te he contado que un tío se enrolló conmigo mientras estaba colocada, nada más!  
—¡Eso, querida mía, se llama violación! —exploté, desesperado.  
Me miró con una mezcla de asco e ira. Quise morirme con ganas. Joder. Me había pasado. Yo…  
—¿Quién cojones eres tú, un puto tío, para decir lo que es o no es violación? ¡Tú nunca vas a sufrir una violación en tus carnes! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando! ¡Simplemente estás celoso porque me he tirado a un tío desconocido en vez de a ti, y piensas que te debo sexo por algún motivo!  
¿Eh?  
¡No, no, no!  
¡Joder!  
Ella misma me había enseñado esas cosas. Me había mostrado que tener sexo con una mujer borracha equivale a violarla… ¡Tal como le hizo Geiher a Raltia! ¿Por qué era distinto con ella misma?  
Entonces me di cuenta de lo verdaderamente terrible de aquel asunto. Tal vez Cirea fuese consciente de que había sido violada… ¡Probablemente más consciente que yo! Pero se negaba a afrontar esa realidad, y le ofendía que yo se la mostrase tan crudamente. Era terrible. Yo, en un intento de ayudar, la había cagado bien…  
Me eché a llorar.  
Por suerte para mí, poco a poco se relajó todo y Cirea acabó perdonándome. Los siguientes días hasta la llegada de Raltia no los pasamos del todo mal. Estábamos tristes, deprimidos, derrotados, pero no esencialmente mal. Al menos, sentíamos algo de tranquilidad. Yo me iba a trabajar, y ella se quedaba en el motel, escuchando música, mirando el móvil y fumando porros. No volvió a salir, no tenía interés.  
Por cierto, he de decir que llegué a aborrecer mi trabajo. Cada vez le veía menos sentido a aquella película, documental, falso documental o lo que cojones fuera, que aún no me he enterado. No tenía tampoco una función fija en todo ello, y acabé siendo el chico de los recados. ¡Estudiar geografía para acabar siendo el chico de los recados…! Y todo para hacer algo de supuesto terror. ¡Terror! ¡Terror! ¿Qué tenían de terrorífico cuatro demonios imaginarios, cuatro efectos especiales de mierda? El verdadero terror estaba ahí fuera, en nuestra vida cotidiana.  
Eran hombres. Jodidos hombres. No demonios, ni espíritus, ni mierdas de esas. Los hombres violaban y oprimían. Le habían —le habíamos, mejor dicho— arruinado la vida a las dos personas a las que más quería yo. ¿Cómo entender que hubiese gente asustándose de demonios imaginarios…?  
En esto estaba yo cuando me llamó Taepi, para informarme de que ya estaba reunido con Raltia en su campo, festejando lo del niño. Nos dijo que fuésemos para allá cuando pudiéramos.  
Algo de eso no me cuadraba. ¿Geiher dejando que su mujer se quedase a solas con un tío? Me olía a chamusquina.  
En cuanto llegamos se destapó el pastel. A mí ni siquiera me dio dos besos, simplemente me saludó con la mano. En cuanto a Cirea, se mostró con ella sospechosamente amable. Ya dije que la cosa no había quedado muy bien entre ellas dos. ¡No me cuadraba! Hasta que una frase de Raltia lo aclaró todo.  
—Cirea, guapa, me alegro muchísimo de verte. Eso sí, no te aconsejaría que vuelvas a intentar separarme de Geiher. Ahora mismo, él me está monotorizando mediante un conjuro que yo misma me he lanzado, y está al tanto de todo lo que hago o me decís. Y a la mínima tontería que hagáis, activaré un conjuro de teletransporte para que Geiher venga aquí y os diga cuatro palabritas. ¡No le importará interrumpir su viaje de negocios con tal de ajustaros las cuentas!  
Sin comentarios.  
Todo el mundo sabe que los Predilectos son una raza legendaria de hechiceros capaces de arrasar ciudades enteras sin invertir apenas esfuerzos. Tradicionalmente han sido utilizados por los zaibatsu como armas de destrucción masiva, para arrasar con dominios de los zaibatsus enemigos.  
Pero, ¿un Predilecto que utilizase sus poderes para promover una violación de la privacidad contra sí mismo…?  
Surrealista. El poder alienante del patriarcado opresor estaba aún por encima del de una raza de hechiceros legendarios.  
El resto de la noche, claro está, transcurrió entre enormes tensiones. Se había ido a tomar por culo el plan de convencer a Raltia, por supuesto, por lo que no supimos de qué hablar con ella. Una noche bien repleta de deliciosos silencios incómodos. Y, por si eso fuera poco, Cirea estaba verdaderamente de bajón. De entrada, tenía muy recientes los problemas con sus padres, a quienes probablemente no volviese a ver en la vida. Por si esto fuera poco, empezaba a sentirse un poquito arrepentida por el tema de la casa okupa. No llegaba a admitir que era una violación, pero no lo recordaba tampoco con alegría.  
Me hubiera gustado ayudarla, pero nada de lo que dijera parecía hacer efecto. Además, por algún motivo desconocido parecía prestarle más atención a Taepi. Éste último no estaba especialmente deprimido: parecía divertirse con la situación, de hecho. En cuanto pudo, aprovechó para sacar varias litronas de cerveza. Yo no probé ni un trago, no me apetecía. Y a Raltia se lo prohibía Geiher —tiene cojones, por cierto, que le prohíba beber el mismo tío que un día la emborrachó—. Pero Taepi y Cirea empezaron a beber con bastantes ganas…  
Se me hacía imposible mantener ninguna conversación con ellos. Raltia no quitaba la vista del móvil, mientras que los otros dos por algún motivo tampoco me dirigían palabra. Solo se reían de mí al intentar encender la hoguera con un hechizo de bola de fuego que me salió jodidamente mal. Empecé a mosquearme. Cirea empezaba a estar demasiado ebria y Taepi se le acercaba demasiado. Pero me relajé. Intervenir era demasiado machista: Cirea podía hacer lo que quisiese con su vida. En un principio decidí actuar así. Luego, todo cambió.  
La cosa empezó a complicarse con el tema de la leña. El hijoputa de Taepi lo tenía todo planeado. Siempre que podía salía a buscar leña en compañía de Cirea. O peor aún, nos mandaba a Raltia y a mí a salir juntos a buscar. La cuestión es que se las estaba apañando para quedarse a solas con la elfa en demasiadas ocasiones.  
Y en esas ocasiones la incitaba a beber alcohol en grandes cantidades.  
Y Cirea bebía, y bebía, y bebía…  
La situación estaba tensa y no tenía en quién refugiarme. Las tres personas a las que más quería estaban allí, y no solo no podían ayudarme, sino que eran el puto origen de mis problemas. Las conversaciones que tenía con Raltia cuando nos quedábamos a solas, por cierto, eran de chiste. Ni siquiera se le podían llamar “conversaciones”. ¡Los dos nos pasábamos todo el puto rato mirando el móvil! Tampoco había mucho que decir. No quería contarme nada más allá de lo muy feliz que era su matrimonio con Geiher. Me contó, incluso, que estaba escribiendo un libro sobre su propia vida, contando su triunfo en el mundo como Predilecta y sus “perfectos” amores con Geiher.  
Sentía ganas de actuar. Pero luego escuchaba los comentarios de Cirea y me tenía que callar.  
“Tú, como hombre, no tienes derecho alguno a tomar ninguna decisión en cuestiones feministas. ¡Hacerlo sería más machista aún!”  
No debía hacer nada. Pero tampoco había otra mujer que hiciese algo. Me daba asco la situación. Cirea, por cierto, cada vez estaba más ebria…  
Y más cariñosa con Taepi.  
Me di cuenta de lo que ocurría. Ese hijoputa quería aprovecharse de su estado de ebriedad y de su descontrol emocional para enrollarse con ella. A mí no se me había ocurrido ni rozarla con el dedo lo más mínimo, pero a mi amigo de la infancia le daba igual ocho que ochenta. ¡Mi amigo de la infancia…! Mi amigo de la infancia era otro violador hijo de puta que iba a conseguir sexo con la chica que me gustaba a base de ser un capullo sin escrúpulos. Algo que me provocaba arcadas. 

Decir que en aquella situación sentía impotencia sería un eufemismo. Eso iba un paso más allá. No podía hacer jodidamente nada. ¡Iban a violar a Cirea! ¡Iban a violarla! ¿Y qué hacer yo? Un torbellino de opciones se me vino a la mente. Pero no eran realmente opciones. No eran soluciones. Hiciera lo que hiciera estaba mal. Me iba a convertir en un fracaso irremediablemente…  
Las “opciones” eran las siguientes:  
Uno. Me acercaba a Cirea y le pedía que dejase de beber. Podía poner la excusa de que, teniendo lo de la casa okupa tan reciente, no era lo que se decía una buena idea. Si Cirea dejaba de beber, probablemente Taepi no pudiese aprovecharse de ella. ¿Problema? Pedirle que deje de beber sería jodidamente machista, porque me estaría convirtiendo nuevamente en un “caballero blanco”, en un macho opresor que piensa tener cierta autoridad sobre ella. Por tanto, opción descartada.  
Dos. Le decía a Taepi que, por mucho que Cirea bebiese, no debía liarse con ella. Sería peor aún: si Cirea no me oía, el cabrón de Taepi se lo acabaría contando, y sería interpretado como que yo estaba celosísimo por no ser yo el que tenga sexo con ella. No voy a mentir, un poco celoso sí que estaba. Pero los celos por sí solos nunca me han llevado a un ataque de ansiedad. Las posibilidades de violación frente a mis seres queridos, sí. En cualquier caso, esto tampoco era una opción.  
Tres. Me adelantaba a Taepi y me enrollaba yo con Cirea. En el estado en el que estaba, difícilmente me iba a rechazar. Así al menos no sentía esos celos terribles en mi interior. Pero, ¿qué cojones? Ahí el violador sería yo. No sentiría celos, pero sí un cargo de conciencia bestial por haber violado a alguien. Insisto: los celos no provocan ansiedad; presenciar una violación, sí. Y ser el autor de la violación más aún. ¡Tenía cojones! Yo no habría soportado violar a Cirea sin cortarme las venas después. Pero al cabrón de Taepi todo eso se la sudaba. La iba a violar, ¡la iba a violar! Y, sin embargo, no creo que tuviese cargo de conciencia ninguno porque ni lo consideraba violación. ¡Ni él, ni ninguna persona de mi edad! Yo era de los pocos. ¡La propia Cirea me había deconstruido! Pero esa deconstrucción me estaba trayendo demasiado dolor. Me sentía patético por no ser yo el que se enrollase con Cirea. Me sentía un perdedor. No sé…  
Cuatro. No hacer nada. Absolutamente nada. Dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Consentir que Taepi viole a Cirea delante de mis narices. No sé. ¿No sería más inmoral aún? Aquel que consiente la violación no es menos culpable que el violador, así lo veo yo. ¡Es un cómplice de violación! Pero intentar impedirlo, como ya he dicho, no habría sido mejor. Intentar impedir la violación implicaba quedar como un “caballero blanco”, como un machista sobreprotector. Pero no impedirlo me hacía cómplice.  
Me quise morir.  
No supe qué hacer. Nunca llegaría a saber qué tendría que haber hecho.  
Acabé decantándome por la opción cuatro, no porque me pareciera mejor, sino por pura abulia. Me sentía incapaz de mover un solo dedo. Me acabé acurrucando en una esquina y me puse a llorar. Joder…  
Me acordé entonces de Proad. De lo muy feliz que había sido en su compañía, sin problemas de ese tipo, sin Depender de nada… donde toda la existencia se resumía a pasear por el campo y jugar a videojuegos.  
Qué sabio era el hijo de puta.  
Qué mísero era yo, qué asqueroso era yo, y qué sabio era el jodido tecnosacerdote. 

FIN


End file.
